La luz y la oscuridad
by franchiulla
Summary: Se trata de la traducción del fic francés L'ombre et la lumière de Kyriam Anam. Ellas no comprenden los que les sucede, esos sentimientos confusos que sienten en presencia de la otra. Todo lo que saben es que cuando una se sacrifica y se ve arrastrada hacia el portal, la otra la sigue, no dispuesta a perderla. ¿Si no hubiera sido Snow sino Regina la que hibiera saltado tras Emma?
1. Chapter 1

**Después de leer vuestros comentarios y de mucho pensar, he decidido empezar por este fic, porque aparte de ser el más corto, es el que lleva más tiempo esperando desde que pedí permiso a su autora. Se titula **_**L'ombre et la lumière**_**, escrito por Kyriam Anam. En español lo titularé **_**La luz y la oscuridad**_**. Espero que os guste. **

Una noche, un pensamiento, sentimientos

¿Cómo podría encontrarse ahí, en la cocina de Regina Mills en mitad de la noche después de otra pesadilla y habiendo dormido en el sofá del salón?

Por Henry, solo podía ser eso, la única razón por la que, después de que todo el mundo hubo recuperado sus recuerdos, ella se hubiese instalado en esa casa aceptando dormir en un sofá y pasando sus días en compañía de su hijo y de la ex alcaldesa. Es la única razón, ¿verdad? Si no, ¿por qué estaría ella ahí?

Con la maldición rota, mucha gente quiere la muerte de la Reina Malvada, y como prueba, el altercado que hubo delante de la casa de esta. Si Emma no hubiera intervenido, estaba segura de que la habrían asesinado.

Henry, a pesar de todo lo que haya podido decir sobre Regina, se preocupaba por ella, después de todo es aún su madre. Él ha decidido quedarse con ella y Emma para protegerlo no tuvo elección que venir a esta gran casa con él.

Pero, en su interior estaba esa vocecilla, esa vocecilla que le murmuraba cada vez que estaba cerca de la morena que no era solo para proteger a Henry, sino también para proteger a Regina.

Después de todo, ella habría podido dejar que los habitantes la capturaran, y no meterse por medio, pero prefiere decirse que es su sentido de la justicia el que la guía antes que otra cosa para poder dormir por las noches.

Bebió otro sorbo de agua y contempló el cielo estrellado por la ventana de la cocina.

Hacía apenas un año ella vivía en un mundo normal, corría detrás de la gente que había desaparecido y estaba sola. Y ahora vivía en medio de personajes de cuentos de hadas, había reencontrado a su hijo, descubierto quiénes eran sus padres y viviendo en casa de la Reina Malvada.

Su vida entera había dado un giro de 360 grados y todavía no sabía si era algo bueno, todo era confuso para ella.

Vivió 28 años sin saber por qué había sido abandonada y ahora que sabía la razón, no podía evitar echarles la culpa.

Y además estaba toda esa historia de la familia que ella jamás conoció y que la pone incómoda en presencia de sus padres.

Sus padres…Ellos no aceptaron muy bien su decisión de venir a vivir aquí, aunque se lo esperaba.

Cuando vuestra única hija, a la que no habéis visto en 28 años, decide mudarse a la casa de la mujer responsable de toda vuestra infelicidad, no os tomáis a bien la noticia.

Y frases como _ella va a intentar matarte_ o no _podemos confiar en ella_ habían salido disparadas en el apartamento de Mary Margaret.

Aunque habían puesto muchos argumentos, nada hizo cambiar de opinión a la bella rubia.

Ella no iba a dejar a su hijo solo aquí cuando algunos podrían intentar vengarse de Regina y además ella debía proteger a la ex alcaldesa, después de todo aún era la sheriff.

«¿No duerme, Miss Swan?»

Emma se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la dulce voz de la morena y se dio la vuelta para hundir sus ojos en los marrones de la mujer, instantáneamente se perdió en ellos. Hipnotizada por la mirada de Regina, no se dio cuenta de que esta se había acercado y le había hecho una pregunta.

«Miss Swan, ¿se encuentra bien?»

Finalmente bajó a tierra y para su asombro pudo ver inquietud en el rostro de la ex alcaldesa.

«Euh…Sí, sí. No es nada, solo una pesadilla, la misma cada noche. Lo siento si la he despertado»

«Oh, no, no ha hecho ningún ruido, no podía dormir, es todo. Ya sabe, con la maldición rota y la gente que intenta matarme es difícil conciliar el sueño»

«Mientras yo esté aquí, no serán tan estúpidos como para atacarla, en todo caso yo no les dejaré hacerlo»

«¿Por qué protegerme?»

«Quizás sea la Reina Malvada para ellos, pero para mí aún es la madre de Henry y él la necesita. Ha cometido errores, les ha hecho daño, a mí también me lo ha hecho, pero al contrario que ellos, yo comprendo por qué. Por culpa de mi madre, perdió a su único amor y no se puede decir que su madre haya sido buena con usted, así que comprendo el rencor que la invadió aunque eso no excuse lo que hizo. Le prometió a Henry que iba a cambiar y yo la creo porque sé cuándo me mienten y cuando usted se lo dijo, estaba determinada a hacerlo. Nunca podrá reparar lo que hizo, pero aún puede hacerse perdonar. No sé por qué, pero quiero creer en usted»

«Gracias…»

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la estancia, evitaban cada una la mirada de la otra.

La rubia quizás había hablado demasiado, pero era verdad, sin saber por qué, ella quería creer en ella, quería creer que podía cambiar y convertirse en esa mujer amable que su madre le había descrito antes de que la muerte de Daniel lo cambiara drásticamente todo. Esa mujer la intrigaba, y ella debe confesarlo, la atraía. Por supuesto, la Reina Malvada será siempre una parte de Regina, pero ella puede recuperar una parte de luz.

Henry siempre le había dicho que su madre representaba la oscuridad y ella, la Salvadora, la luz.

Quizás con su ayuda y la de Henry, la oscuridad que rodea a la morena pueda desaparecer, quizás como en los cuentos de hadas, ella podría ser su caballero blanco.

Finalmente, se atrevió a poner sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa, su mirada se detuvo en las caderas de la morena, la parte más baja del cuerpo de la morena que podía ver detrás de la superficie de trabajo. Acarició con sus ojos el cuerpo de Regina, subiendo por sus caderas hasta sus senos, deteniéndose en ellos, imaginando la sensación de sus manos sobre ellos, de su boca acariciando la suave piel. Después sus hombros y su cuello, imaginándose la suavidad de su piel bajo sus labios, los puntos sensibles de la mujer. Y finalmente, los propios labios de la morena, tan carnosos y atrayentes. Ella tenía que besar tan bien.

Ella se removió y se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Era necesario que durmiera toda una noche.

Regina se dio cuenta de su conmoción y de su fatiga.

«Sería mejor que nos fuéramos a acostar, las dos estamos agotadas. Buenas noches, Miss Swan»

Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, pasando por el lado de Emma, rozándola. Esta se estremeció ante el contacto y respiró a pleno pulmón el perfume de la ex alcaldesa. Manzana, esta mujer huele deliciosamente a manzana.

Antes de que esta última dejara la estancia, la rubia la detuvo posando una mano sobre su brazo.

«Emma» Percibiendo la mirada interrogadora de la morena, ella continuó «Llámeme Emma»

«Muy bien, Emma. En ese caso creo que usted puede llamarme Regina»

La ex Reina Malvada reanudó la marcha y antes de franquear la puerta, escuchó susurrar a la sheriff

«Buenas noches, Regina»

Solo esa pequeña frase envió un estremecimiento a la columna de la morena que no comprendió el porqué, así como su corazón acelerándose y un calor instalándose en su bajo vientre.

¿Cómo podía la sheriff tener tal efecto sobre ella? Una fina sonrisa apareció en sus labios y finalmente dejó la cocina.

Las dos se acostaron más conmocionadas que nunca.

Una semana había pasado desde que la maldición había sido rota y la calma, poco a poco, había vuelto a la ciudad. La gente había vuelto a sus trabajos y a sus costumbres a pesar de su inquietud. Después de todo, la maldición se había roto, pero sin embargo, seguían aún en Storybrooke.

De momento, nadie había intentado atacar a Regina desde el altercado en el que la rubia y sus padres habían intervenido.

Dos días después de esa noche en la que se habían encontrado solas en la cocina, sensaciones y pensamientos extraños las recorrían.

Y ahora hacían de todo para no encontrarse a solas en un lugar por miedo a sentir de nuevo eso y no poder resistirse.

Es por eso que cuando Henry se marchó al colegio, Emma decidió pasar su sobremesa en la comisaria, pretextando papeleo.

Regina se encontró entonces sola en la gran mansión, y se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido del timbre a media tarde.

Se levantó sin ganas del sofá donde estaba acurrucada y caminó hasta la puerta.

Miró por la mirilla por miedo a las represalias de los habitantes, después de todo, de momento nadie la había atacado porque la sheriff había estado permanentemente junto a ella y Henry.

El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando vio que era Gold quien estaba detrás de la puerta, sin duda venía a vengarse después de que haberse reencontrado con Belle.

Estaba sola, sin poderes, ni ningún medio de defensa, si quisiera matarla, lo haría sin ningún problema.

Finalmente, es así como acabaría la Reina del Mal, asesinada porque en este mundo era demasiado débil.

«Majestad, abra, ¿de qué tiene miedo?»

Podía escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz de Rumpelstilskin. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero este era muy diferente al que sintió aquella noche con Emma.

No tenía elección, tendría que abrirle la puerta, pero lo hizo no sin terror.

Una vez la puerta abierta, se encontró de frente a un Gold sonriente, lo que la puso más a la defensiva.

«¿Qué quiere Rumpel?»

«Oh, creo que sabe muy bien lo que quiero, Regina» Dio un paso hacia ella, señalándola con el dedo «Secuestró a Belle, me hizo creer que ella estaba muerta. Y aquí, en ese mundo, la mantuvo encerrada durante 28 años dejándola con sus recuerdos. Así que no me diga que no sabe lo que quiero»

Por supuesto venía a matarla, ¿qué otra cosa?

Se acercó un poco más a ella.

«Le he prometido a Belle que no la mataría. Al menos no con mis manos»

Agarró el antebrazo de la morena y presionó un objeto contra la palma de su mano.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron de espanto.

«¿Es lo que…?»

«Sí, querida. Es lo que nadie puede evitar…El destino. Le prometo que el suyo será muy desagradable»

Ella lo empujó violentamente, pero demasiado tarde, el mal ya estaba hecho, sobre su palma el símbolo de su fin, de su pérdida.

Pronto el espectro vendría a por ella, pronto le robaría su alma.

Pronto estaría muerta.

Sentada en el sofá de su salón, el mismo sofá en que cada noche dormía Emma, contemplaba su mano y la marca del ladrón de almas grabada en su piel.

Sabía que no había ningún modo de escapar a eso, no se le podía matar y aquí, en este mundo, ella no tenía ningún poder para protegerse.

No pudo evitar pensar en Henry, su hijo. Todo lo que esperaba es que él no estuviera delante cuando el espectro atacara. Ver cómo le roban el alma a alguien no es algo que se pueda olvidar.

Y a continuación sus pensamientos derivaron inexorablemente hacia la bella rubia, en esos últimos días se habían acercado, haciendo un esfuerzo por Henry.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo, desde aquella noche, hacía dos días, ella ya no lo hacía solo por su hijo, sino también por Emma. No sabe cómo la rubia puede hacerle sentir eso, esos escalofríos cuando la roza, hacerla enrojecer cuando la mirada de la sheriff se posa sobre su cuerpo, su corazón que se acelera y ese calor en su bajo vientre. No había sentido eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho desde Daniel e incluso ahora tenía la impresión de que era más fuerte y eso la aterrorizaba. No podía apegarse a la Salvadora. Y sin embargo, ¿ya no era demasiado tarde?

De repente, resonó un trueno y el viento golpeó las ventanas, sintió cómo el suelo temblaba ligeramente y lo supo. El espectro estaba de camino.

El frío invadió la casa y se hizo un profundo silencio.

A continuación la puerta de la entrada se abrió violentamente, ella saltó y se refugió en una esquina del salón. Un segundo más tarde, estaba ante sus ojos, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

El miedo la paralizó en el sitio, no esbozó ningún gesto para escapar, de todas maneras no podría esquivarlo, estaba condenada.

En seguida, comenzó a succionarle el alma. Que te succionen el alma no es algo agradable, te sientes arrancada de tu propio cuerpo y este se sumerge en un profundo dolor. Y además piensas en tu pasado, en tus errores, en la gente que amas. Y una imagen importarte te viene a la mente, la última, la que puede ser tu más grande esperanza, tu más grande felicidad, tu luz, tu amor.

Ahí, ante los ojos de Regina Mills, que iba a morir de un instante a otro, se presentó la imagen de Emma, más bella y sonriente que nunca.

Y se dio cuenta en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, que finalmente podía poner una palabra a lo que sentía.

Amor.

«¡Aquí!»

Sintió el calor de una llama cerca de ella y vio cómo el espectro se alejaba. Sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso en el momento en que comprendió que alguien había llegado para salvarla y había hecho huir al ladrón de almas. Esperaba caer contra el suelo, pero en lugar de eso, sintió un cálido cuerpo contra el suyo.

«¡Regina!»

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue la mirada preocupada de _su_ bella rubia.

«¡Quédate conmigo!»

Cuando abrió los ojos, no comprendió al principio dónde estaba. Después sintió un colchón bajo ella y mirando la habitación donde se hallaba, reconoció su habitación.

Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y dolorido, habría dado cualquier cosa por volverse a dormir, pero la amenaza del espectro pesaba aún sobre ella. Dándose cuenta de eso, se sentó de un impulso en la cama, pero una mano sobre su hombro la obligó a volverse a recostar.

«Parece que la Bella durmiente del bosque se ha despertado por fin» Regina respondió con un simple gruñido «Debería ir con calma, después de lo que ha vivido, su cuerpo está aún débil»

Regina giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la sheriff, sentada en el borde de su cama.

Recordó las últimas palabras de la rubia y un calor la invadió.

«Gracias…»

«Oh, no fue gran cosa, solo hacer que un monstruo venido de no sé dónde, huyera»

«Idiota»

La sonrisa de Emma se agrandó aún más y sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco más a la morena.

«Una idiota que le acaba de salvar la vida»

«Sí y ya le acabo de dar las gracias»

El silencio se instaló en la habitación durante algunos minutos. La ex alcaldesa vio a Emma moverse con expresión vacilante, comprendió que quería preguntarle algo y verla moverse de esa manera comenzaba a irritarla, así que decidió romper el silencio en primer lugar.

«Venga, haga su pregunta en lugar de andarse por las ramas»

«Oh…bien…euh…Me pregunto en qué estaba pensando cuando esa cosa la atacó» Ante la mirada perpleja de la morena, decidió explicarse «Cuando llegué al salón, mi instinto me guio y cogí lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacer huir a esa cosa, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que usted tenía una sonrisa en sus labios»

Regina se quedó estática, pensando cómo responder a su pregunta, cuando lo único que la obnubilaba mientras el espectro robaba su alma era Emma. No respondió y desvió la mirada. La rubia comprendió que no tendría la respuesta, así que decidió levantarse para avisar a sus padres de que Regina se había despertado. En el momento de salir de la habitación, cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta tras ella, la ex alcaldesa decidió responder.

«Pensaba en usted»

Emma cerró la puerta en un estado de asombro, quedándose delante de ella un momento para recuperarse.

Finalmente, asimiló la respuesta de Regina, después de todo, cuando había visto a la morena siendo atacada, su corazón se había saltado un latido y todo lo que quería hacer era salvarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

Inspiró profundamente y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus padres.

Era absolutamente necesario encontrar un modo de salvarla.

Entre el momento en que Regina había venido a su encuentro para encontrar un plan y el momento en que se pusieron manos a la obra, las dos mujeres no se encontraron una sola vez a solas, cosa que no dejó a la rubia la posibilidad de hablar con Regina sobre lo que había dicho.

Y ahora que se encontraban en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad esperando a que el ladrón de almas hiciera su aparición, Emma no podía evitar estar inquieta por la bella morena.

¿Qué haría si no lograban salvarla? Ella no lo soportaría.

Fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su padre.

«¡Ya viene!»

Él encendió su antorcha y Emma se acercó a Regina que intentaba reactivar el sombrero sin éxito.

David prendió fuego a la barandilla para poner una barrera entre el espectro y ellos y les gritó que se dieran prisa.

«No funciona» Regina estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas.

«¿Cuál es el problema?»

«La magia. Es diferente aquí»

Emma puso su mano sobre el brazo de Regina para hacer que mantuviera la calma y que se concentrara y sin haberlo prevenido, la morena sintió la magia correr a través de ella.

El sombrero comenzó a girar y un humo violeta salió de él, en pocos segundos un portal se había creado, ahora solo había que hacer que el espectro entrara en él.

David fue empujado y el espectro se precipitó sobre Regina.

«¡Regina!»

La sheriff la empujó antes que este pudiera alcanzarla y el ladrón de almas cayó en el portal, pero antes de desaparecer arrastró a la rubia con él.

«¡No!» Ella no podía perderla, ¡ahora no!

Regina saltó al portal detrás de la rubia, no deseando sino estar a su lado.

Snow y Charming quisieron seguirlas, pero ante de poder entrar, el portal se cerró, llevándose con él a su hija, a la Salvadora, y a la Reina Malvada.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo estaré ahí para siempre

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz del sol agredió sus pupilas. Los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente para protegerse y para intentar traer a su mente los últimos acontecimientos de los que se acordaba.

Intentaban enviar al espectro más allá y cuando este había acabado finalmente en el portal, la había arrastrado con él a este otro mundo.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaba aún viva?

En todo caso ahora nadie en Storybrooke y sobre todo Regina tendrían que temer por el ladrón de almas.

Si alguna vez regresara a su mundo, se lo haría pagar muy caro a Gold. Ha puesto en peligro a toda la ciudad y por su culpa se encontraba no se sabe dónde, lejos de su familia.

Y además ha intentado matar a la mujer que ella amaba. Esperen, esperen, ¡STOP! ¿Acaba de pensar "la mujer que amaba"?

_¡Dios mío, Emma Swan! ¿Qué te pasa?_

En el fondo si reflexionaba sobre todos esos momentos agradables al lado de la morena, esa noche en la cocina donde se sintió más turbada que nunca y los escalofríos que la recorrían al tocar a la ex alcaldesa, debe confesarse que algo pasaba. Tantas señales y no supo verlas o no quiso verlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ¡qué idiota! Ahora, ahora todo estaba claro en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Ella amaba a Regina Mills.

Y tiene la esperanza de pensar que esos sentimientos son recíprocos, después de todo, la morena le confesó que cuando el espectro estaba succionando su alma pensaba en ella.

Y además ha visto que también ella sentía escalofríos cuando se tocaban y cree incluso haber visto deseo en sus ojos.

En fin, de todas maneras, estaba bloqueada en este mundo, lejos de Regina, así que ya eso no tenía importancia, sin duda no la volvería a ver jamás. Deberá pasar el resto de su vida lejos de la mujer que amaba, eso, si conseguía sobrevivir en este mundo.

_Bravo Emma, ¡qué pensamientos positivos! No es pensando así que voy a lograr salir de aquí._

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento a su lado, su cuerpo entero se tensó sintiendo el peligro. Decidió mantener los ojos cerrados pensando que era lo más prudente y que el daño se alejaría.

Pero, al contrario, se estaba acercando y pronto sintió una mano apoyarse en su antebrazo. Sin saber por qué un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y un calor familiar se apoderó de su bajo vientre.

Sin embargo mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

«Emma»

Debía estar soñando. No podía ser posible, esta voz suave y su perceptible inquietud. No podía ser ella, no era real. Solo era un sueño, tenía que despertarse.

«Emma, despiértate…Por favor…»

No debía abrir los ojos, si no ella desaparecería, estaba segura de que era una ilusión y ella no quería perder esa loca esperanza. Estaba segura, si abría los ojos se iba a dar cuenta de que no era más que una ilusión y su corazón se haría pedazos.

Y sin embargo, los suaves labios que dejaron un beso en su frente parecían tan reales, ese contacto con el que había soñado tantas veces cuando se encontraba cerca de la bella morena.

«Por favor, Emma…»

¡Qué le den! No podía permanecer mucho más tiempo con los ojos cerrados, qué importaba si no era más que un sueño, que una ilusion. Ella quería verla, quería que estuviera a su lado, que estuviera en sus brazos.

Ella quería estar cerca de ella y jamás dejarla.

Debía verla a toda costa aunque fuera una última vez antes de perder toda esperanza, antes de que su recuerdo desapareciese y se llevara con él un pedazo de su corazón.

Así que lentamente, el miedo y el deseo mezclándose, abrió los ojos.

Y esta vez lo primero que su mirada encontró fueron los ojos marrones de Regina en los que ya se había perdido tantas veces.

Pudo leer la preocupación en ellos, pero también algo más, algo fuerte y profundo. Lo mismo por lo que ella se había sacrificado interponiéndose entre el espectro y Regina.

Amor.

«¡Dios mío, al fin despiertas! Me has dado mucho miedo»

Ella no creía lo que veían sus ojos, Regina estaba en carne y hueso delante de ella. Tenía la impresión de que aún estaba durmiendo y que estaba soñando. Delicadamente llevó su mano a la mejilla de la morena, apreciando la suavidad de la piel bajos sus dedos, no era definitivamente un sueño. Sintió cómo Regina presionaba su rostro en su palma, buscando profundizar el contacto y asegurarse de que la rubia estaba bien.

Una fina sonrisa apareció en sus labios y un calor familiar en su bajo vientre hizo su aparición.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la Salvadora, que lo notó, sonrió a su vez.

Podría quedarse así para la eternidad, echada en esa suave hierba, el sol en su cenit y la bella morena sobre ella, la cabeza reposada en su mano. Sí, podría acostumbrarse a eso aunque estuvieran a partir de ahora en otro mundo. Y de repente la realidad golpeó de lleno a la rubia.

Regina estaba ahí con ella en ese mundo, lo que quería decir que atravesó el portal y que todavía estaba en peligro.

«¡Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Bueno, Miss Swan, creía que se alegraría más al verme»

«No estoy bromeando Regina, ¡si te empujé no fue para que me siguieras por ese portal! Debías estar segura en nuestro mundo y no aquí. ¡El espectro quizás esté aquí!»

«¡Y tú no tenías que sacrificarte por mí! ¿Puedo saber qué se te pasó por la cabeza para que te lanzaras delante de una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas?»

«¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ver cómo te arrastraba no sé dónde lejos de mí?»

«¿Y tú no te has preguntado lo que haría yo sin ti?»

La realidad de lo que acababan de soltar las golpeó y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que durante su disputa se habían acercado hasta el punto de que sus labios casi se estaban tocando.

Las dos retrocedieron turbadas e incómodas por esa proximidad, ambas con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Pelear era el único medio que habían encontrado para protegerse y ocultar sus sentimientos.

Se lanzaban puyas, se reprochaban cosas sin importancia.

Se hacían mal para evitar apegarse la una a la otra, pero ¿no era ya demasiado tarde?

¿Cómo podían apreciar sus vidas rechazándose mutuamente, cuando a cada instante que pasaban separadas se echaban de menos terriblemente?

No hacían sino enfrentarse en una batalla contra sus corazones, un combate perdido de antemano.

No se pueden borrar los sentimientos, solo esconderlos en lo más profundo de nosotros, pero siempre nos atrapan.

«Será mejor que no nos quedemos aquí, tenemos que buscar un sitio seguro mientras averiguamos si el espectro es aún una amenaza?»

Evidentemente, fue la ex alcaldesa la primera en recobrarse y tomar la iniciativa.

Cuando Emma puso de nuevo sus ojos sobre ella, vio que se había vuelto a colocar su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia y sintió cómo su corazón se quebraba un poco.

A pesar de eso, se levantó y decidió seguir las órdenes de la morena sin rechistar, pero una vez que Regina se hubo alejado un poco, algunos metros, de Emma, esta no pudo evitar que un pensamiento atravesara su mente, estaba cansada de luchar.

«Tenemos que dejar de fingir, Regina, tenemos que bajar las armas. Yo ya no puedo luchar contra ti»

La frase había sido dicha con una voz débil y hacia el final se quebró ligeramente. La morena no se dio la vuelta, asustada por tener que ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de la sheriff. Detestaba cuando sufría sobre todo cuando era ella la causa.

«Ahora no Emma, por favor…»

Cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de la rubia, se dio la vuelta y la vio avanzar hacia ella, sobrepasarla, no sin antes un último comentario.

«Un día será necesario plantar cara a nuestros sentimientos, no podemos huir eternamente»

Después, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada mientras las dos mujeres comenzaron una larga caminata para encontrar refugio.

_¿Dónde está? Pero, ¿dónde está? Cabalgamos ya desde hace horas_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos brutalmente cuando el caballo se detuvo de repente. Ella miró sobre el hombro de su amiga y al fin lo divisó, estaba delante de ella. Saltó del caballo y se dirigió hacia el joven sin esperar a la otra mujer.

«¡Philip!»

«¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Vete!»

«Philip, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

«Sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Marchaos, él va a encontrarme. He sido marcado, es demasiado tarde para mí. ¡Marchaos! No hay otra manera»

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Mulan se dirigió a su amigo.

«Sí, hay una. Dame el medallón. Yo puedo marcarme. Tú podrás vivir»

«Es mi elección salvaros a las dos»

«No, Philip, no quiero vivir sin ti» le suplicó Aurora, las lágrimas amenazando con caer por su dulce rostro. La pena destrozando su corazón.

«Yo tampoco»

De repente, un grito sordo rasgó el cielo estrellado y él estaba ahí, a

algunos metros de ellos.

El aire se hizo más frío y la naturaleza pareció congelarse, como si toda vida hubiera abandonado el lugar.

«Cuidad la una de la otra»

«¡Philip!»

«¡Te amo!»

«¡No!»

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ladrón de almas comenzó su trabajo, aspirando uno a uno los recuerdos del príncipe, arrancándoselos, devorando su alma.

Pronto el cuerpo de Philip cayó pesadamente al suelo después de expirar su último aliento y el espectro llevarse el último trozo de su alma.

Ya no respiraba, la vida lo había dejado.

La ladrón de almas, una vez saciado, regresó al medallón del cual no saldría hasta que no fuera llamado de nuevo. Ya no se preocupó por otra alma marcada, ya no lo necesitaba.

Regina Mills ha sido liberada de su fúnebre final, libre del ladrón de almas.

Habían estado caminando durante horas, solo deteniéndose el tiempo de beber o cuando la fatiga amenazaba con derrotarlas. La noche empezaba a caer y era necesario que encontraran un abrigo lo más rápido posible. Ninguna palabra había sido pronunciada, caminaban en un silencio sepulcral, solo abriendo la boca para pedir un descanso.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la tensión estaba aún presente entre las dos mujeres. Emma estaba aún enfadada con Regina, la había seguido y no quería hablarle después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

En cuanto a la morena, estaba perdida más que nunca. Sus sentimientos por la rubia se reforzaban a cada minuto pasado con ella, pero no podía relajarse y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Y además ella no lo merecía, después de todo el mal que había hecho a sus padres, que le había hecho a ella.

La privó de una infancia feliz, de su verdadero mundo. De su final feliz.

Por su culpa sufrió durante toda su infancia, sacudida de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, obligada a vivir en unas condiciones de vida insoportables, maltratada por las personas que la acogían.

Su corazón se encogió, ella había hecho tanto daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Porque sí, ella amaba a Emma Swan, la mujer más testaruda y exasperante que conocía, podía finalmente confesarlo.

Se detuvo, su mirada perdida en el vacío, las lágrimas amenazando con caer, finalmente, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sus emociones la invadían. No podía negar más su amor por la Salvadora.

Emma, inquieta por el comportamiento de la morena, se acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro obligándola a girarse hacia ella.

«Hey…Regina, ¿qué sucede?»

Finalmente una lágrima pasó la barrera de sus ojos, descendiendo por su mejilla, pero fue detenida en su caída por el pulgar de la rubia. Hundiendo su mirada en el marrón de los ojos de la ex alcaldesa, intentó comprender lo que había podido pasar por su mente para que se pusiera a llorar.

Y comprendió, siempre ha sabido leer admirablemente en ella.

«No te culpo, ya no te culpo. Es verdad que me separaste de mis padres y me privaste de la vida que debería haber tenido. Pero por nada del mundo volvería atrás, porque gracias a ti he podido tener un hijo magnífico que has criado tan bien» Emma se acercó a la morena antes de tomarla en sus brazos y murmurarle en su oído «Y además si no hubieras lanzado esa maldición, sin duda alguna nunca te hubiera encontrado o en todo caso no te querría tanto como lo hago ahora»

Regina rodeó la cintura de la Salvadora con sus brazos, se acercó más a ella y apretó el agarre. Anidando su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, respirando a pleno pulmón su dulce perfume.

«Gracias…»

«Estaré aquí por ti Regina, siempre…»

Se perdieron algunos minutos en el cuerpo de la otra, el entorno silencioso como a la escucha de sus palabras que ellas se transmitían por sus abrazo, incapaces de decirlas en voz alta, incapaces de hacer frente a la fuerza de sus sentimientos…

Después, de repente, la mano de la ex Reina Malvada en la que estaba marcada la señal del ladrón de almas ardió profundamente, y ella se separó bruscamente de la rubia que en seguida se inquietó.

«¿Regina?»

La morena levantó a la altura de sus ojos su mano y se quedó atónita ante lo que vio.

«La marca…es la marca…ella…»

«Por Dios, Regina, ¡dime claramente lo que pasa!»

«La marca ha desaparecido»

Era imposible, francamente imposible. La única razón para que la marca del ladrón de almas desaparezca de su víctima es que le robe el alma. Así que, ¿por qué la suya ha desaparecido?

«¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir, estás aún aquí delante de mí, viva. Así que ¿por qué habría detenido su caza? No puede haber desaparecido así porque sí»

«¡No creerás que lo sé! El único modo para que no tenga la marca es que esté muerta»

La rubia se estremeció ante esa alusión, ella no podía perder a Regina ahora ni nunca.

_Si la marca se ha borrado quiere decir que el espectro ha aspirado un alma y como yo estoy aquí, no puede ser la mía. Lo que quiere decir que entre el momento en que aterrizamos aquí y el momento en que la marca ha desaparecido algún otro ha sido marcado y…_

La morena se dio cuenta en ese instante que alguien a quien ella no conocía había muerto en su lugar y la culpabilidad la hundió. Emma se dio cuenta y una vez más estrechó a Regina en sus brazos, acunándola como haría con un niño. Depositando besos en su nuca y murmurándole palabras de consuelo en su oído.

La noche había caído finalmente hundiéndolas en la oscuridad y dejando lugar al pesado silencio, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres había aún puesto fin a su abrazo.

Aún acurrucadas una en los brazos de la otra, como si se hubieran alejado del mundo, sin darse cuenta de nada. Al menos hasta que la rubia sintió a Regina estremecerse. La temperatura había bajado algunos grados.

«Será mejor que encontremos refugio antes de que te transformes en una estatua de hielo»

«Ja, ja. Muy divertida, Miss Swan»

Fue el turno de Emma de estremecerse, pero no de frío, sino de placer, cada vez que la ex alcaldesa la llamaba así, hacía que el deseo se apoderase de ella y si en aquel momento la necesidad de encontrar un abrigo no hubiese sido tan importante, habría podido saltarle encima.

Retomando su marcha, solo se detuvieron media hora más tarde ante la entrada de una gruta.

«¿Crees que es seguro?»

«Bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo»

La morena entró en la gruta sin esperar la réplica de Emma que solo pudo seguirla gruñendo.

La gruta era poco profunda, pero bastante grande para acogerlas a las dos.

Emma salió a buscar madera para la noche y cuando finalmente regresó, vio a Regina sentada, agarrándose a una manda alrededor de sus hombros, sin duda la había hecho aparecer con la magia.

La sheriff dejó el montón de madera cerca de la morena y esta con un movimiento de la mano encendió un débil fuego, que felizmente y con la cantidad importante de madera, en seguida cobró intensidad.

«Lo siento, estoy tan cansada que no puedo hacer aparecer una gran cantidad de magia. Vamos a tener que compartir la manta»

«Oh, no me molesta» le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada.

Se colocó rápidamente al lado de Regina y se acostaron, cuidando mucho no tocarse, lo que era muy duro para ambas.

Felizmente la fatiga producida por ese día las atrapó llevándolas con Morfeo.

_Está oscuro, no veo nada a un metro de mí y el suelo bajo mis pies es gris y se asemeja a la ceniza. No sé dónde me encuentro, pero sea donde sea no me inspira confianza. Los escalofríos me estremecen, pero son completamente diferentes a los que siento en presencia de Emma, estos son de miedo, de temor._

_Doy algunos pasos, permaneciendo prudente y pronto el paisaje cambia, haciéndose nebuloso, cuanto más avanzaba, más se definía y de repente, me quedé parada._

_Estoy de pie en medio de unas caballerizas, las mismas donde había muerto Daniel._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

_De repente escucho pasos detrás de mí, pero antes de que pueda darme la vuelta, una fría voz rompe el silencio._

_«Buenos días Regina, hace mucho tiempo»_

_El miedo me congela la sangre al escuchar esa voz, esa voz, no es posible._

_Me doy la vuelta lentamente, temiendo el momento en el que me encuentre cara a cara con la propietaria de esa voz. Me recobré poniéndome mi máscara de frialdad, la de la Reina Malvada que ya no soy._

_«Buenos días madre. Pensaba que Hook se había ocupado de ti»_

_«Bueno, cariño, deberías saber que para que un trabajo salga bien, siempre hay que hacerlo uno mismo. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, para prevenirte que pronto nuestros caminos se cruzarán y te impediré regresar a Storybrooke»_

_«¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?»_

_Y ahí, delante de mis ojos, se desarrolla el espectáculo que más temía en el mundo. En un humo violeta apareció Emma, una mano de mi madre agarrándole el cuello. La falta de aire era cada vez más visible en su rostro y veo sus ojos, que normalmente brillan cuando me mira, ahora suplicándome que hiciera algo. Finalmente reaccionó y le pido a mi madre que la suelte, pero esta mantiene su agarre._

_«Creía que habías aprendido la lección Regina, el amor es debilidad»_

_Y antes de que pudiera replicar, veo a mi madre hundir su otra mano en el pecho de la mujer que amo. Después, con un simple gesto, le arranca el corazón, sin que yo pueda hacer nada._

_«¡No!»_

«¡Regina! ¡Regina, despiértate!»

Emma había sido despertada por los gritos de terror de la mujer que dormía a su lado.

Esta se despertó de un sobresalto después de la que la joven la hubiera sacudido y llamado con fuerza.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que comprendiera dónde se encontraba y cuando el recuerdo de la pesadilla la golpeó, se lanzó a los brazos de Emma para estar segura de que estaba bien a su lado, aún viva.

Comenzó a llorar en el cuello de la rubia que estrechó su abrazo alrededor de Regina, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

«Tú…tú estabas muerta…ella te había matado…»

«¿Quién Regina?»

«Cora…mi madre»

Estalló de nuevo en llanto, sin haber cambiado aún de posición.

La bella rubia la obligó a mirarla a los ojos y enjugó con su pulgar sus lágrimas.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos, contemplándose, antes de que la Salvadora tomara la palabra.

«Está bien, Gina, ha terminado, solo era una pesadilla. Estoy aquí contigo, viva, estoy bien»

«No, no entiendes, era una advertencia. Mi madre sabe que estamos en el Bosque Encantado, y no sé cómo, pero ella está al corriente de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Va a hacer todo lo posible para impedir que vuelva a Storybrooke y…ella va a matarte»

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a inundar los ojos de la morena que hacía todo lo posible para contenerlas.

«No te preocupes, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, deberías saberlo, tú no conseguiste expulsarme de Storybrooke» Logró sacarle una sonrisa a la ex alcaldesa «Y además no dejaré que se acerque a ti y te lleve lejos de mí. Lucharé si hace falta, pero me quedaré contigo, Regina, siempre»

«Gracias…»

Se quedaron ahí, abrazadas durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, sus ojos clavados unos en los otros. El pulgar de Emma acariciando aún la mejilla de la morena aunque esta ya había dejado de llorar.

Y después, de repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse, ambas avanzando lentamente, tomándose todo su tiempo.

A continuación sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, cada una descubriendo el gusto y la suavidad de los labios de la otra.

Apreciaron cada segundo, pero pronto el beso se hizo menos casto y Emma pidió acceso a la boca de la Regina con su lengua. Esta entre abrió su boca y bien rápido sus lenguas se enlazaron en un baile, o mejor en una batalla por saber quién marcaba el ritmo.

Acabaron por separarse cuando se hizo necesario el oxígeno, ambas sin respiración. Al abrir los ojos, que ambas habían mantenido cerrados durante el beso, la conexión se reestableció.

Y no sin temor, Regina murmuró por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo dos pequeñas palabras, _las _dos pequeñas palabras

«Te amo»

La rubia se quedó sorprendida, sabía que la ex Reina Malvada no era del tipo de gente que confiesa sus sentimientos. Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de depositar un dulce beso en los de la morena. Después ella le murmuró, en su suspiro, en su oído su respuesta.

«Yo también te amo, Gina»


	3. Chapter 3

Por ti haría cualquier cosa

_«Te amo»_

_La rubia se quedó sorprendida, sabía que la ex Reina Malvada no era del tipo de gente que confiesa sus sentimientos. Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de depositar un dulce beso en los de la morena. Después ella le murmuró, en su suspiro, en su oído su respuesta._

_«Yo también te amo, Gina»_

Esas sencillas palabras enviaron intensos escalofríos a la columna vertebral de la morena que sonrió ampliamente. La rubia trazó un camino imaginario con sus labios desde la oreja de su compañera hasta la comisura de sus labios, depositando fugaces besos.

Se separó ligeramente de ella para poder contemplar su rostro, devolviéndole su sonrisa y acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla sonrosada de la morena.

A continuación, sin poder resistir más el deseo que estaba a punto de consumir todo su ser y dar vueltas a su corazón, presionó con avidez sus labios sobre los de Regina. Esta respondió al beso y lo intensificó volviéndolo más apasionado, transmitiendo a través de él sus emociones. Acabaron por separarse a causa de la falta de aire.

La morena se colocó en los reconfortantes brazos de Emma, acercando los dos cuerpos al máximo. Su cabeza reposada en el pecho de la rubia, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que la acunaban dulcemente. El mentón de la rubia apoyado en lo alto de su cabeza y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura en un gesto posesivo que la hizo sonreír.

Las dos contemplaron en silencio el fuego aún encendido en su lugar de refugio temporal.

Se podía escuchar la lluvia que había empezado a caer hacía unos minutos, descargando con intensidad sobre ese magnífico paisaje. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia y nada más, como si la naturaleza entera hubiera dejado de vivir el tiempo necesario para admirar la lluvia cayendo torrencialmente sobre el bosque, y al sol que intentaba dispersar las nubes bañando el lugar con fría luz.

El calor del cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa contra el suyo y el ruido de la lluvia comenzaron a acunar a Emma que luchaba por no quedarse dormida, no quería que ese momento llegara a su final.

«Me gustaría poder fijar este momento y nunca más dejarte escapar de mis brazos. Todo parece tan tranquilo, tan apacible. Podríamos casi olvidar todos nuestros problemas. Como si aquí todo pudiera comenzar de nuevo desde cero y dejar el pasado detrás de nosotras»

La rubia suspiró ligeramente, sí, ella podría casi olvidar que estaban lejos de los suyos, que aún no sabían cómo regresar y que la madre de la mujer que amaba quería impedirles regresar a Storybrooke. Oh, y además, matarla a ella, la Salvadora.

«Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, pero debemos regresar a nuestro mundo, a nuestra casa donde nos espera nuestro hijo» la morena se acurrucó aún más, si eso era posible, al pronunciar esas palabras, queriendo reconfortar a la joven, pero también a ella misma. Era necesario que regresaran, Henry le faltaba, aunque tuviera a su madre biológica con ella y en ningún caso querría verla alejarse, quería volver a ver a su hijo. Y además una vez de regreso en su casa, quizás podrían formar una verdadera familia, si se olvida el hecho de que la madre de su compañera era Blancanieves.

«¿Y qué hacemos con tu madre? Quiero decir, si ella realmente está detrás de nosotras y quiere impedirnos regresar, no será fácil deshacernos de ella»

«Ya ha arruinado suficientemente mi vida, no dejaré que te haga daño o nos impida regresar junto a Henry. Estoy dispuesta a todo para conservar mi final feliz y ese final es contigo y con nuestro hijo en Storybrooke»

Emma sonrió ante la declaración de la morena, confiaba en Regina, haría de todo para hacerlas volver a casa, pero no podía dejar de tener miedo por ella. Estrechó más el agarre en la cintura de su compañera, queriendo asegurarla para ella para siempre.

«¿Sabes que te amo aún más cuando dices cosas como esas?»

«Bueno, Miss Swan, tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque al parecer al estar contigo me ablando»

Regina le respondió sin darse la vuelta, pero pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la rubia. Oh, acababa de encontrar el mejor modo de atizar el deseo de su querida rubita.

La antigua Reina finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia la sheriff para poder hundir sus ojos en el océano verde que tenía delante, descubriendo en él el enorme deseo que oscurecía sus ojos. Delicadamente posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Emma y esta apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma para profundizar el contacto. Una fina sonrisa en los labios de ambas.

Y esa vez fue la ex alcaldesa quien inició el beso, apoderándose de los carnosos labios de la joven que se dejó hace con placer. Sus ojos cerrados, apreciando el momento, sus cuerpos todavía más cerca.

Regina dejó que sus manos se perdieran entre los rubios rizos de su amante, acercando su rostro al suyo para hacer más profundo el beso. En cuanto a las manos de la Salvadora, se movieron desde la cintura de la morena a sus nalgas, masajeándolas algunos segundos, después subieron a lo largo de su espalda en una tierna caricia que hizo estremecerse a la mujer.

Solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire fue demasiado importante, pero volvieron a besarse una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, rápidamente la sheriff decidió tomar las riendas y se mostró más audaz, sembrando el cuello de la ex alcaldesa de numerosos besos, Regina no pudo contener un gemido que hizo sonreír a Emma contra su piel.

La Salvadora descendió cada vez más sus besos, alcanzado el nacimiento del pecho de la antigua Reina que rodeó el rostro de la bella rubia con sus manos y la alzó a la altura de sus ojos.

A continuación acaparó los labios de la joven en un fogoso beso. Pidiendo acceso a su boca, la rubia se lo concedió rápidamente, y comenzó a acariciar la lengua de su amante con la suya. Y fue el turno de Emma de no poder evitar que un fuerte gemido franquease sus labios aún presos por lo de la morena.

Una vez más la rubia decidió retomar las riendas e hizo caer a la morena al suelo, atrapada bajo su propio cuerpo, deslizando la manta bajo el cuerpo de la morena para que no sintiera el frío de la roca en su piel.

Atacó de nuevo el cuello de Regina, descendiendo hasta lo alto de su pecho, pero esta vez la morena no la detuvo.

Desabotonó lentamente la blusa de su amante, y besó cada zona de piel que iba descubriéndose, haciendo languidecer a la morena.

Pronto la blusa de Regina se encontró en el suelo, lejos de su propietaria que se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto de aire fresco en su piel.

Emma, mientas tanto, se quedó algunos minutos encima del cuerpo de la morena contemplándola.

«Eres tan hermosa…»

Depositó un beso sobre el pecho medio descubierto y decidiendo que el sujetador estaba de sobra, mientras continuaba con sus besos, deslizó una mano por la espalda de la antigua Reina y abrió el broche. Algunos segundos más tarde, el sujetador de Regina fue a unirse a su blusa, y Emma pudo apreciar la vista que ahora le ofrecían los pechos, sin barrera alguna, de Regina. Una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, lo que hizo sonrojarse a la morena que nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, ni siquiera con Daniel o Graham.

Con delicadeza, la rubia besó uno de los pechos de Regina y acarició el otro con su mano, provocando estremecimientos y gemidos por parte de la morena.

La ex alcaldesa se arqueó bajo los asaltos repetidos de la rubia en sus pechos, acariciándolos, besándolos. Emma atrapó uno de sus pezones, lo mordisqueó y lo lamió sensualmente, mientras que en un suspiró de satisfacción Regina murmuraba su nombre.

Después de haberle dado la misma atención al otro pecho, la sheriff subió su cara a la altura de la de su amante y hundió sus ojos esmeralda en la inmensidad marrón de los ojos de la morena. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó de nuevo sin nunca perder el contacto.

Regina pensó que la joven llevada demasiado ropa y rápidamente la camiseta de esta voló hasta unirse a las prendas de la morena. Pasando sus manos por su espalda, abrió el broche del sujetador e hizo deslizarse lentamente las asillas a lo largo de sus brazos, y sufrió la misma suerte que la camiseta.

Así que las dos se encontraron con el torso desnudo, contemplándose la una a la otra y admirando la belleza del cuerpo que tenían ante sus ojos.

Regina infringió el mismo tratamiento al pecho de Emma que esta le había hecho sufrir, provocando numerosos gemidos por su parte.

El deseo aumentó exponencialmente y ahora el fuego que aún crepitaba no era la mayor fuente de calor, sino sus dos cuerpos enlazados.

La Salvadora decidió pasar al nivel siguiente y descendió sus besos a lo largo del cuello de la morena hasta su vientre pasando por el torso dejando varios besos en cada pecho.

Después al llegar al vientre sin dejar sus besos, sus dedos finos se dirigieron al botón del pantalón de su bien amada y lo desabrochó. Lo más lentamente posible para desesperar a Regina, fue bajando la cremallera e hizo deslizar el pantalón por las suaves piernas de su compañera dejando a la vista la última barrera a su desnudez.

Una vez más atrapó sus labios rojos e hinchados a causa de los besos, después estableció contacto visual para pedir la autorización para ir más lejos, no había necesidad de intercambiar ninguna palabra, comprendiéndose con una simple mirada, la morena le dio su acuerdo.

Entonces, dulcemente agarró la punta del único tejido aún intacto y lo hizo descender hasta los tobillos antes de enviarlo junto con las otras prendas.

Esta vez Regina estaba totalmente desnuda, enteramente a su merced y Emma sonrió al verla ponerse más roja.

Delicadamente, puso sus manos en sus rodillas y lentamente separó las esbeltas piernas de su compañera, descubriendo así un poco más su intimidad.

Ella depositó dulces besos a lo largo de sus muslos acercándose cada vez más al fruto prohibido. Y su extrema lentitud desagradó a Regina que gruñó de frustración.

«Emma, te aviso de que si no te acercas más dispuesta en seguida, me las vas a pagar»

La bella rubia no pudo contener una risa que exasperó aún más a la ex alcaldesa, pero fue pronto olvidado cuando Emma depositó un tierno beso sobre su intimidad haciéndola gemir de placer.

La sheriff sembró de múltiples besos y caricias su parte sensible y el cuerpo de Regina se arqueó bajo el suyo a causa de sus repetidos asaltos.

Sintiendo la humedad y comprendiendo que estaba lista, deslizó dos dedos lentamente por sus delicados labios para evitar hacerle daño.

La morena gimió más alto, la sensación era embriagadora, tenía la impresión de que podía perder el control en cualquier momento.

La rubia comenzó con un suave vaivén, depositando sobre el vientre de la ex alcaldesa numerosos besos que fue subiendo hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo para mimarlos. Y finalmente, acabó por tomar por asalto sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Los gemidos llenaban la gruta, rebotando contra las paredes que los amplificaban.

Regina, con las manos sobre la espalda de Emma, bajo la fuerza del puro placer que la atravesaba, hundió sus uñas profundamente en la carne, dejando grandes arañazos, lo que provocó un gemido de dolor y de satisfacción a la rubia.

«Em…Emma…más rápido…»

Comprendiendo que el momento de su amante iba a venir, la Salvadora aceleró sus movimientos, volviéndolos más intensos y pronto sintió los músculos de su bajo vientre contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Regina se dobló bajo la intensidad del orgasmo y no pudo contener un gemido a través del cual gritó el nombre de Emma. Y finalmente cayó, sudada, sobre la manta una vez que la ola de placer hubo pasado. Vio a la rubia ascender lentamente hacia ella antes de dejarle un tierno beso en sus labios. Emma se echó a su lado encerrándola entre sus brazos durante el tiempo que necesitó para que su respiración se calmara y se recuperase de su potente orgasmo.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio y la respiración de la morena se calmó.

«Ha sido maravilloso, Emma»

«Oh, lo sé, tengo un cierto talento para estas cosas»

Bromeó la rubia y ese comentario le valió una mirada reprobatoria y una ligera palmada en el brazo.

«¡Ay!»

«Se lo ha buscado, Miss Swan» La morena se colocó encima de ella, sus labios a pocos milímetros.

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, no ha sido muy buena»

«¿Va a castigarme?»

«Por lo que queda de noche»

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que la morena se lanzase sobre su compañera, pronto esta se encontró tan desnuda como ella.

Muy deprisa nuevos gemidos llenaron la gruta.

La noche se iba a ser corta para las dos.

«Necesito vuestros servicios, mi amigo»

«¿Y qué puede hacer mi garfio por vos, Majestad?»

«En el bosque, al este de aquí, hay dos mujeres que duermen en una gruta, una de ellas es mi hija. Quiero que las traigas aquí, vivas»

«¿Y qué gano yo con eso?»

«Bueno, querido, si haces lo que deseo, pronto estaremos en Storybrooke y podrás vengarte de Rumpelstilskin»

«Muy bien, os las traeré»

«Oh, ¿y Hook?»

«¿Sí?»

«No confíes en mi hija, ella también tiene poderes. Solo tendrás que servirte de la chica que la acompaña, te he dicho que me las traigas vivas, pero si esta es herida en el camino, yo cerraré los ojos»

Una sonrisa estiró los labios del Capitán, Cora acababa de darle permiso para usar la tortura si fuera necesario, lo que él más amaba.

Regina se despertó con un ligero rayo de sol acariciando su rostro, abrió ligeramente los ojos y descubrió con placer el cuerpo desnudo de Emma tendido a su lado.

La rubia la sujetaba todavía de manera posesiva contra ella, sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

La morena no tenía otra elección que mantener su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración regular.

Decidiendo que era hora de que encontraran una solución para volver a casa, y que era necesario que dejasen esa gruta, tomó la iniciativa de despertar a la sheriff.

Depositó numerosos besos por su rostro comenzando por la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y finalmente los labios. Se sorprendió cuando sintió a Emma responder al beso.

«Buenos días, preciosa»

«Hola, ¡qué buena manera de despertarse!»

«¿Tienes hambre?»

La rubia no tuvo que responder, su estómago lo hizo por ella, haciendo que la morena se riera.

«Tomo eso por un sí»

Media hora más tarde, habían acabado de desayunar y se encontraban una frente a la otra.

«Hay que encontrar un modo de volver a casa»

«¿Tienes algo en mente?»

«Estaba pensando que quizás exista aún el armario en el que tus padres te enviaron a nuestro mundo, y que quizás podría llevarnos»

«¿Sabrías llegar al castillo porque para mí todos los sitios por los que pasamos ayer se me parecen?»

«Sí, y si calculo bien y partimos ahora, podríamos estar allí mañana en la sobremesa»

«Muy bien, entonces recojamos nuestras cosas y en marcha»

Recogieron la manta y sus escasas provisiones recogidas durante el camino y dejaron la gruta dadas de la mano, pero no pudieron avanzar un metro antes de que una voz fría las detuviese.

«¿Dónde creéis que vais?»

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y ante sus ojos, de pie, con expresión amenazadora, estaba el Capitán Hook.

Regina se quedó helada, si Hook estaba ahí, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que Cora lo había enviado a buscarla.

«¿Qué quieres?» Emma se colocó delante de la morena protegiéndola con su cuerpo, cada uno de sus músculos tensos a más no poder.

«Oh, oh, tranquila preciosa, y además creo que tu novia sabe muy bien lo que quiero»

«Es mi madre quien te ha enviado a buscarme» Sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

«Bueno, una pequeña rectificación, quiere que os lleve a las dos»

«Emma no tiene nada que ver en esta historia, déjala tranquila»

«Lo siento, pero las órdenes son las órdenes»

«¿Y de verdad crees que te lo voy a permitir?»

«Oh, pero es que no te voy a dejar elección»

Regina, en un acceso de cólera, empotró con ayuda de la magia al pirata contra un árbol, una mano invisible estrechándole el cuello.

«Escúchame bien, te vas a marchar de aquí antes de que arreglemos cuentas»

«No te tengo miedo»

«Eso lo veremos»

Ella estrechó aún más su agarre alrededor de su cuello haciéndolo sofocar.

«¡Regina, para, lo vas a matar!»

Esas palabras bastaron para desestabilizar a la morena que perdió su agarre sobre Hook, y este lo aprovechó para acercarse a ella. Ella hizo todo lo posible para empujarlo, pero la magia era aún caprichosa y no la había recuperado totalmente. Antes de que pudiera defenderse y de que la rubia fuera en su ayuda, él la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la oscuridad fue la voz de Emma gritando su nombre.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, un terrible dolor de cabeza la atenazaba, pero no se preocupó de ello una vez que los recuerdos afluyeron a su mente. Hook, ese bastardo la cogió bien, ¡mierda!

_¡Oh dios mío, Emma!_

Se incorporó rápidamente y le dio vértigo, dejó de moverse un minuto intentando recuperarse. Una vez hecho, contempló lo que la rodeaba, se encontraba aún en el claro delante de la gruta, pero estaba vacía. Estaba sola, lo que quería decir que Hook se había llevado a Emma.

Se levantó con dificultad sobre sus temblorosas piernas y en ese momento vio el mensaje clavado con un puñal en un árbol.

_Si quieres volver a verla con vida, te aconsejo que vayas a ver a Cora, está en la isla de los refugiados._

_Date prisa, el tiempo corre. Tic-tac, tic-tac_

_Hook_

La cólera bullía en sus venas y sus ojos se oscurecieron, no de deseo, sino de odio.

Se había atrevido a robarle la mujer que amaba, lo iba a pagar muy caro y su madre también.

Con un movimiento de mano, cambió su ropa, vistiendo un pantalón de cuero negro y una blusa roja, prendas dignas de la Reina Malvada, el papel que iba a tener que interpretar.

Recogió el puñal, podía serle útil, y se puso en marcha.

Iba a hacer de todo para salvar a Emma, incluso dar su vida, poco importaba, de todas maneras no podría vivir sin ella. Y si fuera necesario, mataría a Hook y a su madre.

Por el amor profundo que le profesaba a Emma, haría cualquier cosa, incluso lo peor.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdida de antemano, pero luchada igualmente

¿Cómo va a poder lograrlo? ¿Cómo va a salvarla? Era imposible, inimaginable, irrealizable. Frente a su madre, siempre había sido débil, siempre había perdido sus medios. Y a pesar de que su corazón había sido devorado por el odio y la venganza durante años, nunca había alcanzado la crueldad de su madre. Incapaz de matar a la que es el origen de todo, de todo su sufrimiento, todo porque es carne de su carne, porque es su madre. Y eso es lo que durante años le hizo pensar que su madre tenía razón, el amor es debilidad.

Pero al lado de Emma, al lado de la Salvadora, ella ha comprendido que el amor no nos hace débiles, al contrario, nos vuelve más fuertes, nos da una razón para levantarnos, cueste lo que cueste, una razón de continuar luchando aunque se esté herido, aunque se tenga la rodilla en el suelo.

El amor no es una debilidad, es una fuerza y una tabla de salvación, es eso lo que la ha salvado en esos incontables años de odio y de sufrimiento. El amor que le profesaba Emma la ha salvado, le ha dado ese soplo de aire fresco del que tanta necesidad tenía. Ese amor incondicional que se profesaban le ha permitido borrar las tinieblas de su vida y calmar su cólera y su sufrimiento.

Y es por ese amor que en ese momento estaba dispuesta a todo, dispuesta a dar su vida.

En ese día iba a luchar, poco importaba el precio, poco importaba las consecuencias, iba a luchar hasta la última gota de fuerza de su cuerpo, hasta su último aliento si hacía falta.

Qué importaba si su madre era más poderosa, que siempre hubiera sabido manipularla y herirla, aunque estuviera perdido de antemano, ella lucharía.

Lucharía una y otra vez, no abandonaría, no abandonaría nunca cuando se tratara de la mujer que amaba.

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo no sacaba fuerzas del odio, sino del amor.

La determinación se leía en su mirada fija sobre esa isla de infelicidad, esa isla donde estaba retenida la mujer que amaba.

Esta vez estaba lista, en ese día su madre iba a pagar.

Ese día Cora moriría.

Ese día Emma volvería a su lado.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? No comprendo nada, todo parece tan irreal.

«Oh, pero eso es porque lo es, querida»

La joven se sobresaltó sorprendida por la cercanía de la voz, cuando no había nada a su alrededor más que el vacío, la nada, una inmensidad gris que se perdía en el horizonte. Estaba sentada en una cama, pero esa no parecía reposar sobre ningún suelo, mirara hacia arriba o hacia abajo, siempre ese gris triste, sombrío.

«¿Quién eres?»

«Oh, pero piensa un poco, ¿quién quería secuestraros a ti y a Regina?»

¡Cora!

«Es usted su madre»

«Bravo, querida» dijo ella en un tono sarcástico «Me pregunto qué ha podido encontrar mi hija en una idiota como tú»

«¡Hey!» en su rostro la consternación, había sido herida en su amor propio y Cora iba a pagar por eso «¿Dónde está usted?»

«Aquí, allí. De hecho en todos lados. Este es mi mundo, lo he creado especialmente para ti, querida. En el mundo real, estás en un profundo sueño y no podrás abandonarlo hagas los esfuerzos que hagas. No lo podrás lograr sola. Para dejar este mundo solo hay una solución»

«El amor verdadero»

«Sí, y desgraciadamente el tuyo no vendrá en tu ayuda»

«Regina va a venir, ¡yo lo sé!»

«Oh sí, de eso puedes estar segura, siempre le gustó desafiarme, pero, ¿qué te asegura que ella es tu Amor Verdadero?»

La duda se instaló en la bella rubia. Cora tenía razón, ella no tenía ninguna prueba de que Regina fuera su amor verdadero, no había pasado nada mágico cuando se habían besado.

Entonces, ¿cómo estar segura de que la morena iba a poder sacarla de esta delicada situación? Ni idea, solo confiar en Regina y creer en su amor.

Pero, ¿eso la salvará?

«Puedo escuchar tus dudas, sentir tu miedo. Estás aterrorizada y es comprensible, pero puedo prometerte una larga y hermosa estadía en este mundo. Deberías haber sabido que el amor es debilidad»

Emma tenía la impresión de que la última frase había sido murmurada en su oído y tembló de disgusto.

Era necesario que escapara de las garras de esta bruja.

A pesar de todo lo que tenía Regina, su madre parecía mucho peor, lo que hacía un tiempo le parecía imposible.

Regina se convirtió en la Reina Malvada, en cambio se podría pensar que Cora había nacido con esa oscuridad, esa cólera hacia el mundo entero.

Y es por eso que ella era mucho más destructora de lo que lo había sido la morena en el pasado.

La rubia se moría de rabia bloqueada en ese mundo vacío y gris, sin ningún modo de volver a la realidad y con la madre de la mujer que amaba pudiendo escuchar todos sus pensamientos, realmente genial.

Todo lo que esperaba era que Regina actuara rápido, la necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento.

Creía en ella, creía en la fuerza de su amor.

La Salvadora estaba segura, la antigua Reina Malvada era su Amor Verdadero.

Los guardias no prestaron atención a una niña de seis años, de cabellos largos, negros y ojos de un marrón profundo que traspasó las puertas del campamento entre otras personas, con sus cabellos al viento y una gran sonrisa en su cara angelical. Atravesó los senderos, esquivando a los transeúntes sin detenerse nunca. Finalmente pronto se encontró en una gran plaza en el centro de la aldea donde la gente estaba reunida, parecían esperar algo.

Nadie desconfiaba de esa niña de expresión inocente e infantil, y sin embargo si hubieran mirado más de cerca, si hubiesen hundido sus miradas en la suya, habrían podido ver un miedo sin nombre y una cólera que traspasaba el entendimiento. Habrían podido ver una mirada que una niña no podría tener y habrían quizás comprendido que ella no era lo que las apariencias dejaban ver.

Habrían quizás comprendido que frente a ellos no estaba una niña, sino la Reina Malvada.

Pero evidentemente nadie se habría dado cuenta, y es por eso que eligió tomar esa forma, la que tuvo cuando niña, así estaba segura de que su madre la reconocería. Y además si había utilizado ese hechizo de metamorfosis era para poder entrar en la aldea con toda seguridad, pues estaba segura de que a pesar de haber transcurrido 28 años, esas personas a las que ella les había arrebatado su vida, se acordarían de su rostro.

Avanzó hasta el medio de la plaza para poder observar mejor lo que pasaba.

Una pequeña tarima había sido montada, y una mujer joven, asiática, de cabellos largos y negros recogidos en una cola de caballo, llevando una armadura, subió a ella.

Escuchó a algunas personas en la muchedumbre murmurar su nombre, Mulan.

«Nuestro jefe Lancelot tiene un anuncio importante que haceros, guardad silencio y prestad atención»

Vio detrás de la mujer a un hombre subiendo a la tarima, alto, la piel oscura.

No sabía por qué, pero un escalofrío de miedo atravesó su columna cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, ese tipo no le inspiraba confianza.

«Según algunos de nuestros informadores, una bruja anda libremente es esta tierra y podría ser posible que viniera hasta aquí. Debéis estar atentos y desconfiad de aquellas personas que nunca hayas visto antes. Ella puede tomar la forma que quiera, un anciano o incluso un niño. Sed muy prudentes y sobre todo si la encontráis, no intentéis detenerla solos, pondréis en peligro vuestra vida»

Veía a la gente a su alrededor asentir con la cabeza y cuando finalmente volvió a posar su mirada sobre él, se cruzó con la suya.

El impacto y el miedo la dejaron paralizada en el sitio, su mente dejó de funcionar, no sabía qué hacer.

¡Esos ojos! Eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos que durante años le habían lanzado miradas de asco y desprecio.

Reconocería esa mirada entre cientos.

Allí, ante ella, bajo un hechizo de metamorfosis, estaba su madre, Cora.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que aceptara lo que sentía. La primera vez que vio a la morena sintió esa irresistible atracción, ese deseo de llevársela en seguida a la cama.

Era mucho más fuerte que todo lo que ya había sentido con anterioridad.

Pero ella se había prohibido sucumbir a ese deseo, a dejar que sus sentimientos la guiasen y conducir sus pasos hacia la alcaldesa.

Esta era, después de todo, la madre adoptiva de su hijo y, ese tono frío y condescendiente que empleaba siempre al dirigirse a ella la hacía hervir de rabia.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, a pesar de todas las puyas y burlas de la mujer, nunca logró desterrar lo que sentía. Al contrario, más se esforzaba en olvidar, más pensaba en ella. Más tiempo pasaba con ella y más iba descubriendo lo que había tras sus muros, más se ataba a ella.

Y cada día se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a poder ignorar esos sentimientos y dejarlos ocultos en su interior.

Cuando vio que todos los habitantes de la ciudad querían ir contra Regina, su sangre se heló y el miedo a perderla se apoderó de ella. Solo quería una cosa en ese momento, encerrarla en sus brazos para esconderla del resto del mundo.

Después ese mismo miedo se había apoderado de ella cuando vio a la morena siendo atacada por el ladrón de almas.

Y finalmente tuvo que producirse eso para que aceptara sus sentimientos.

Amaba a Regina, no podía vivir sin ella y es por eso que la protegió del espectro.

Y ahora que estaba atrapada en este mundo, desprovisto de toda vida, no tenía miedo, porque creía en Regina y en su amor.

«Te amo…»

Las palabras fueron murmuradas, pero resonaron en ese océano gris, como si rebotaran en muros invisibles.

«Para siempre»

Una fría sonrisa apareció en los labios del guerrero que se enderezó delante de ella, Lancelot estaba exultante, o mejor dicho, Cora.

Había conseguido lo que quería, Regina había venido hacia ella.

Sabía que su hija venía a rescatar a la Salvadora, pero el único modo de romper el hechizo en el que estaba inmersa era el beso del Verdadero Amor.

Y ella estaba segura de que la rubia no era el verdadero amor de la ex alcaldesa, era ese palafrenero, Daniel. Ella se había asegurado de que el joven no estropeara sus planes arrancándole el corazón bajo la mirada de su hija. Y si por casualidad la sheriff fuera el verdadero amor de Regina, entonces ella le arrancaría también el corazón sin ninguna vacilación.

Lo quiera ella o no, su hija volverá a su lado y juntas irían a Storybrooke, con sus poderes trabajando juntos, aniquilarían de una vez por todas a todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas para que no se interpusieran en sus planes.

Una vez unidas, nadie podría detenerlas y ella tendía plenos poderes, su hija al igual que los demás obedecerían la menor de sus órdenes sin excepción.

Sería de nuevo la Reina y esta vez no sólo de ese pobre País de las Maravillas, primeramente reinaría de forma absoluta sobre el Bosque Encantado, después extendería la magia por todos sitios en ese otro mundo para acabar reinando también ahí.

Nada la detendría. Nunca.

«Detened a la niña morena de la primera fila y llevadla a mi cabaña. Prestad atención, es peligrosa» La voz de Cora sonaba grave y áspera, apenas hubo hablado, cinco hombres bien uniformados y con armaduras rodearon a Regina, aun bajo el hechizo de metamorfosis.

Decidió no oponer resistencia, utilizar la magia ahora sembraría el pánico en el campamento de refugiados y era lo último que necesitaba.

Solo su madre podría decirle dónde se encontraba Emma y atacarla sería contra producente, así que cuando un hombre la agarró con violencia no dijo nada, incluso cuando la arrastraban hacia una zona alejada del campamento.

Pronto se encontró en un refugio de madera, precario, pero a pesar de la visible pobreza de la gente de la aldea, el interior estaba ricamente decorado, reconocía allí los gustos de Cora.

«¡Salgan! ¡Dejadnos solos! Y no quiero a nadie a menos de cinco metros de esta cabaña»

Los hombres la soltaron y sus piernas cedieron, cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra que se encontraba en medio de la estancia.

El silencio finalmente retumbó entre las dos mujeres, ambas aún bajo las apariencias prestadas. Escuchó a su madre moverse y colocarse delante de ella, recobró su aplomo y se levantó sin dirigirle una mirada a Cora.

Rápidamente esta decidió romper el silencio.

«Creo que ahora que estamos solas, podemos dejar caer nuestras máscaras, querida»

«Tienes razón, madre, no hay tiempo para seguir con el fingimiento, ya he perdido mucho con eso»

Una nube violeta rodeó los dos cuerpos que se encontraban en la estancia y finalmente cuando esta se disipó, dos mujeres se encontraban una frente a la otra.

La mujer de más edad enarbolaba una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras que la otra morena permanecía recta, sin esbozar un solo movimiento, su cuerpo tenso al extremo.

«Feliz de volver a verte, hija mía»

«Placer no compartido, madre» gruñó la morena.

«Hum, es tranquilizador ver que no has perdido tu mordacidad después de todos estos años lejos de mí. Se ha hecho largo, sabes, bloqueada en ese País de las Maravillas, lejos de mi magnífica hija»

«Debería haberte matado aquel día en vez de mandarte a través del espejo»

«Oh, querida, eso era imposible, tú eres incapaz. El espejo es la prueba de eso, pero también el hecho de que mandaras a Hook a arrancarme el corazón en lugar de hacerlo tú misma. No puedes hacerlo y las dos sabemos muy bien por qué. Porque a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho…» antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar, Cora se había acercado a ella y acabó murmurándole sus próximas palabras en su oído «…aún me amas»

La morena se separó rápidamente de su madre y la empujó lo mejor que pudo.

«¡Yo no te amo! ¡Ya no te amo! ¡No has sabido sino hacerme daño! Volviste mi vida un infierno cuando era pequeña. Arrancaste el corazón del hombre que amaba y me obligaste a casarme con un hombre al que no amaba. Y ahora…ahora me quitas de nuevo a la persona que amo. Pero esta vez no te dejará hacerlo. Esta vez no me mostraré débil ante ti»

«Siempre serás débil Regina, creía que habías aprendido la lección con ese muchacho. El amor es debilidad»

«Ha sido verdad durante 28 años, pero ahora el amor se ha convertido en mi fuerza»

Antes de que Cora pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, fue empotrada contra la pared por ramas negras como la noche, presionando los puños sobre su cabeza y alrededor de su cuello.

«¿Crees de verdad que será tan sencillo? Y aunque me mates, no volverás a ver a la que amas»

«¿Qué le has hecho?»

«La he enviado a un mundo del que ni tú podrás sacarla. Un mundo frío, vacío y sombrío. Un mundo en el que estará pedida para siempre» De nuevo una sonrisa victoriosa estiró los labios de la mujer de más edad.

«El mundo de las almas perdidas…» el aliento escapó de sus pulmones y no conseguía respirar, su corazón se saltó uno, y después varios latidos.

«Condenada a errar para siempre sin destino, esperando que aparezcas para liberarla»

La risa sádica que se escapó de la Reina de Corazones llenó toda la estancia y heló la sangre de Regina.

Emma estaba bloqueada en ese mundo, sola, desamparada y sin duda desesperada.

Y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, el único modo para que un alma perdida regrese a su mundo era que su alma gemela, su Amor Verdadero la encontrase para señalarle el camino.

Era necesario que su Amor Verdadero la besase y ella no estaba segura de que fuera el suyo.

Nada había pasado cuando se habían besado, ninguna luz verde que las envolviera.

Nada, el vacío.

Así que, ¿cómo saber si ella podría traer de vuelta a Emma? Simplemente no podía, era inútil. Una vez más no podía salvar a la persona que amaba. Una vez más su madre ganaba.

Pero si ella perdía a Emma, su madre lo iba a pagar, ella iba a pagar por todos esos años de sufrimiento, por haber matado a Daniel y haberle robado su final feliz al lado de la rubia.

«¡Dime dónde está su cuerpo, en seguida!»

Cora rio, pero Regina estaba al límite, ya no tenía más paciencia. Con un gesto de la mano, estrechó las ramas que rodeaban el cuello de su madre, a esta comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

«Vuestra historia acabará allí donde todo comenzó»

Y con una última sonrisa, Cora desapareció en una nube violeta, dejando a la morena en cólera y desesperada para encontrar una solución

_Vuestra historia acabará allí donde todo comenzó_

Pensó durante unos minutos, y la respuesta atravesó su mente.

_Allí donde todo comenzó._

El día en que salvó a Blanca, ese día en que sus destinos, así como el de Emma, se unieron.

Debía volver a casa.

Cora estaba orgullosa de sí misma, su plan marchaba a las mil maravillas. Su hija iba a intentar por todos los medios posibles salvar a la sheriff, pero ella iba a fracasar estrepitosamente, estaba segura.

Y una vez que Regina se diera cuenta de que no podría hacer regresar a Emma a su lado, estaría destruida y totalmente rota.

Y ella estaría ahí para recoger los pedazos de su corazón y de su alma.

Haría que su hija olvidsase a la rubia como olvidó a Daniel.

Con magia negra.

Pronto su hija estaría de nuevo a su lado.

En una nube violeta representativa de su magia, Regina apareció a algunos metros de ese árbol que había sido testigo de sus encuentros secretos con Daniel, algo que le parecía haber ocurrido hacía siglos. Ese mismo árbol desde el que había visto pasar a Snow sobre su caballo encabritado, y desde el que solo escuchando su valor partió tras él sin imaginarse las consecuencias de su acto.

Se acercó al roble y allí la vio, reposando en un altar de piedra bajo un lecho de hojas, una expresión serena en su rostro como si estuviera durmiendo.

Dulcemente como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuera un espejismo se acercó a ella.

Con sus finos dedos apartó un mechón del rostro de la rubia, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Deslizó sus dedos por su mandíbula y acarició con un gesto lento esos labios que la víspera habían encendido su cuerpo. No hacía ni un día que Emma había sido secuestrada y sin embargo, ya la echaba en falta terriblemente.

Se quedó algunos minutos así, contemplándola, con miedo de intentar despertarla y no lograrlo. Pero cuánto más pasaban los minutos la espera se hacía más insoportable, así que reunió valor y depositó delicadamente sus labios en los de la rubia.

Para su gran angustia, nada de produjo cuando se separó de Emma y sus ojos verdes que tanto quería ver no se abrieron. No pudo contener por más tiempo una lágrima deslizando por su mejilla, pronto acompañada por muchas más.

Una vez más había perdido a su amor. Emma no volvería a su lado, nunca volvería con ella. Y en ese momento deseó que su madre le hubiera arrancado el corazón. Una vez más Cora ha obtenido lo que quería.

Las piernas de Regina se doblaron bajo ella y cayó al suelo, una de sus manos reposando sobre las manos cruzadas de la sheriff. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el frío altar y se dejó embargar por su pena.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando así, pero sus sollozos se detuvieron cuando su cuerpo ya no tenía más lágrimas que versar.

Y además algo inesperado pasó, algo que llenó de calor su corazón.

Escuchó muy claramente en su mente la voz de Emma.

«Te amo…»

Regina elevó la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la rubia con los ojos aún cerrados.

«Para siempre…»

Ella estaba segura, no lo había soñado, era Emma. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado transmitirle esas palabras desde el mundo de las almas perdidas.

El valor corrió por sus venas, dándole de nuevo las fuerzas para levantarse e intentarlo una vez más.

Entonces, otra vez posó sus labios sobre los de la Salvadora, pero esta vez en un beso desesperado, transmitiéndole todo su amor. Sintió un inmenso calor invadir su cuerpo y un halo de luz las rodeó.

Cuando finalmente se separó de la rubia, sus ojos fueron acogidos por un océano esmeralda y una inmensa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Emma había vuelto a ella, su salvadora estaba de nuevo a su lado.

«Yo también te amo. Para siempre»

Y sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso apasionado al que esta vez la rubia sí respondió.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone who cares about you

_«Yo también te amo. Para siempre»_

_Y sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso apasionado al que esta vez la rubia sí respondió._

Emma estaba todavía acostada en el altar de piedra y con su pulgar acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de la mujer de más edad, sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad marrón que tenía frente a ella.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro al pensar que esa mujer la amaba y le pertenecía para siempre.

Regina Mills, la ex Reina Malvada era su verdadero amor.

La mano de la morena acarició dulcemente su ante brazo en un gesto reconfortante y ella tampoco pudo contener una sonrisa, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Había conseguido salvar a la mujer que amaba.

«¿Puedes levantarte?» Regina fue la que finalmente rompió de nuevo el silencio, no podían quedarse ahí, era demasiado peligroso, su madre podría llegar.

«Sí, eso creo, pero voy a necesitar algo de ayuda, mi cuerpo está todavía entumecido y creo que mis piernas no podrán sostener mi peso»

«Muy bien, apóyate en mí y voy a intentar transportarnos. Mi magia está volviendo poco a poco, como lo era antes de la maldición, debería ser capaz de llevarnos lejos de aquí»

«¿Estás segura de que tendrás suficiente energía para eso?»

«Eso espero, porque no podemos quedarnos aquí y tú estás demasiado débil para caminar, no tenemos elección»

La inquietud era visible en el rostro de la rubia, pero sabía que su compañera tenía razón, debían partir en ese momento.

Regina pasó un brazo por la espalda de Emma y la ayudó a sentarse en el altar de piedra, no sin una mueca por parte de esta.

La sheriff pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena, mientras que esta rodeaba su cintura y de un movimiento la ayudó a ponerse de pie, manteniéndola pegada a ella para evitar que cayera.

Las piernas de Emma temblaron y se hundió aún más en el agarre que le proporcionaba Regina, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello y oliendo su perfume.

«Vámonos de aquí. Tengo unas ganas locas de volver a casa»

«Te prometo que encontraré un modo de regresar pronto. Henry nos necesita y pretendo no decepcionarlo esta vez»

Regina sintió a Emma debilitarse en sus brazos e hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre la rubia antes de dejarle un beso en su frente.

«Volvamos a la gruta, estás demasiado débil todavía para que vayamos al castillo de tus padres»

La Salvadora quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpida por unos labios sobre los suyos y decidió disfrutar de ese momento.

Cuando el beso acabó después de que se hiciera sentir la falta de oxígeno, las dos mujeres desaparecieron en una nube de color violeta.

* * *

Un hombre estaba allí, recto como un palo, observando la escena que se desarrollaba no muy lejos.

Un destello de luz proveniente del sol fue atrapado por el garfio que se encontraba en lugar de su mano. Bajo sus ojos, veía a la Salvadora ser despertada por la Reina Malvada, un beso del Amor Verdadero, lo que significaba que el plan de Cora había fracasado, viendo él su oportunidad de vengarse disminuida. La cólera hervía en él, ¿cómo la Reina Malvada, la que desterró a los habitantes del Bosque Encantado a otro mundo, la que extendió destrucción y muerte, había podido obtener su final feliz? ¿Por qué tendría ella derecho al amor cuando a él se lo habían arrancado?

Alguien tenía que pagar por la pérdida de su amor y si no podía hacérselo pagar a Rumpel, sería a Regina. Y estaba seguro de que muchos le agradecerían el haberlos librado de esa bruja. Primero cogería a Emma para debilitar a la morena y a continuación le daría a elegir, ayudarlo a ir a Storybrooke o morir.

* * *

La lluvia caía de nuevo sobre el claro, empapando la tierra y las plantas.

Todos los animales de los alrededores habían regresado a sus refugios para protegerse del mal tiempo. El cielo estaba oscuro y sin embargo la noche todavía no había llegado, el sol se escondía detrás de espesas nubes grises. Y la lluvia chorreaba por las hojas de los árboles, trazando pequeños ríos como las lágrimas harían sobre una mejilla. Ese paisaje que hacía unas horas parecía idílico, en ese momento era sombrío y triste.

El silencio reinaba como señor absoluto en el lugar, pesado y aterrador.

Se podría pensar que la vida se hubiera detenido un instante para contemplar esa tristeza y su negra belleza, como el mejor de los venenos del mundo.

Pero no era sino una simple apariencia, la vida continuaba desfilando y como prueba de ello, los gritos de espanto que rasgaban la quietud del lugar.

Gritos penetrantes y aterradores, alguien desesperado y asustado, que suplicaba para que su calvario acabara, que suplicaba que lo dejaran partir.

El espectáculo rasgó el corazón de la morena, veía a la mujer que amaba agitarse, su cuerpo presa de espasmos, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y gritos de desesperación escapándose de su boca.

Era ella quien suplicaba, gritaba su nombre, imploraba que pusiera fin a todo.

Y sin embargo aún estaba profundamente dormida, sacudida sin duda por una horrible pesadilla.

Finalmente habían llegado a la gruta unas horas antes, apenas hubían aparecido en el claro cuando Emma se había desmoronado en los brazos de Regina, teniendo esta que llevarla hasta la gruta. Después de acostarla sobre una manta, invocada con la magia, la rubia se quedó dormida.

Regina se había acostado a su lado y también había acabado por hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo despertada algún tiempo después por los gritos de Emma.

«Emma, despierta. Solo es una pesadilla»

Depositó un beso sobre su frente perlada de sudor, apartando los mechones que se desperdigaban por el rostro de la rubia. Sin embargo, la rubia no se despertaba, continuaba llorando y gritando. Se batía contra un enemigo invisible y la morena no podía hacer otra cosa para ayudarla, aparte de intentar despertarla.

Regina estaba inquieta, nunca había visto a su compañera en ese estado y se preguntaba qué podría haberle dado tanto miedo. Esperaba que la rubia se despertase pronto, odiaba verla sufrir.

* * *

_«¿Dónde estoy?»_

_No tengo ninguna idea, alrededor de mí se erigen unas paredes que delimitan una estancia vacía de todo objeto y vida, solo yo. La estancia tiene un estilo bastante antiguo y el suelo está cubierto de azulejos. Las palabras que he pronunciado hace un momento resuenan en el espacio vacío y eso no hace sino ponerme mal cuerpo. Tengo la impresión de estar de regreso a esa casa que me acogió durante dos años cuando yo tenía catorce y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante el recuerdo de lo que casi sucedió._

_Me dirijo hacia el otro lado de la estancia, pero me doy cuenta de que cuanto más avanzo, más la pared de enfrente se aleja._

_«Nunca aprenderás»_

_La voz parece venir de mi lado, pero no hay nadie y eso me hace recordar ese mundo gris y frío donde Cora me había encerrado, con su voz murmurándome al oído._

_«¿Quién está ahí?»_

_Ninguna respuesta y cuando creo que nada va a pasar e iba a hablar de nuevo, justo delante de mí aparecieron Regina y Henry, pero sin embargo estoy convencida de que ellos no están en realidad ahí, que todo esto no es más que un sueño._

_«Se creería que habrías aprendido de tus errores»_

_«¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?»_

_«Aprendido de la lección que te infringió Neal»_

_Ante el nombre del padre de Henry, mi cuerpo entero se tensa y mi corazón se acelera. Sea quien sea esta persona, conoce mi pasado íntimamente._

_«No puedes confiar en nadie, no puedes atarte a nadie. Solo puedes contar contigo y con nadie más. Todos te abandonarán siempre, te dejarán siempre a la orilla de la carretera. Tu hijo y la mujer que amas no serán una excepción. En su momento, un día, te abandonarán»_

_«¡Es mentira!»_

_«Te dejarán como tus padres lo hicieron»_

_«¡Fue para protegerme de la maldición!»_

_«Lo hicieron con el único fin de que un día los salvaras»_

_Yo ya había pensado en eso después de haber descubierto toda la verdad y esa voz solo decía en alto lo que yo había dejado hundido en mi interior, rechazando hacerle frente, huyendo como siempre._

_«¡Ellos no me abandonarán, nunca!»_

_Ante mis ojos veo desaparecer a Regina y grito corriendo hacia ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ella ya no está ahí._

_«¡Regina! ¿Qué le has hecho?»_

_«Simplemente te ha abandonado»_

_«¡No! ¡Regina, te suplico! ¡Regina!»_

_Quiero correr hacia Henry y tomarlo en mis brazos para estar segura de que él no iba a desaparecer también, pero de repente aparecen unas llamas y me separan de él._

_«¡Henry!»_

_«Emma, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Estáis en el Bosque Encantado?»_

_No sé cómo, pero era mi hijo el que estaba detrás de las llamas»_

_«Estoy bien y Regina también, estamos en el Bosque Encantado. Dile a David y a Mary Margaret que estamos buscando un modo para regresar, pero que Cora y Hook están intentando impedírnoslo»_

_«Cuídate y cuida de mamá, por favor»_

_«Prometido, chico»_

_«Estoy a punto de despertarme, lo siento»_

_«¿Henry? ¿Henry?»_

_Desapareció a su vez, y me encontré de nuevo sola y las llamas acabaron por apagarse._

_«Todos te abandonarán»_

_«¡No!»_

* * *

«¡No!»

La rubia abrió los ojos de repente y le costó varios segundos para recordar dónde estaba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su compañera, pudo leer en ellos la inquietud.

Se lanzó a sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura, estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas.

«Estás aquí. No te has ido»

«Chut…Todo va bien, no era sino una pesadilla»

Regina la acunaba dulcemente en sus brazos, esperando a que se calmara y que estuviera lista para contarle su pesadilla.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio absoluto y Regina aún acunaba a Emma en sus brazos, haciendo de todo para que se sintiera segura y para disipar el miedo de la pesadilla.

Los sollozos de la rubia acabaron por calmarse y el movimiento de vaivén de Regina hizo efecto sobre ella acabando por hacerla dormir sin tener tiempo de tranquilizar a la morena.

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que la respiración de su amante se había regularizado, compendió que se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Comprendiendo que no tendría respuestas a sus preguntas antes del alba, y tras decidir que Emma se había merecido un buen descanso, ella volvió a recostar a la rubia, aún en sus brazos, y no tardó en volver al reinó de Morfeo.

* * *

Regina se despertó por la ausencia de calor a su lado, abrió con dificultad los ojos, aún fatigada por los sucesos de la víspera a pesar de las horas de sueño que había conseguido conciliar.

Sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en el vacío donde debería encontrarse Emma, la morena tembló a causa del frío dejado por la ausencia de la rubia. La confusión y el miedo se apoderaron de ella en pocos segundos.

¿Dónde podría estar su compañera?

Se levantó con dificultad, el suelo de una gruta no es la cama más confortable, hizo desaparecer la manta que había hecho aparecer con magia y salió precipitadamente de la gruta esperando encontrar a la Salvadora en el claro.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día, pudo mirar a su alrededor, pero no vio sino el claro desprovisto de toda vida y la angustia que sentía no hizo sino acrecentarse.

Sin embargo, Regina se relajó inmediatamente cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, reconociendo el perfume de su amante y captando su mirada algunos mechones rubios extendiéndose por su hombro derecho donde Emma acababa de apoyar su cabeza.

«Hola»

La morena se dio la vuelta y hundió su mirada en los ojos esmeralda de la sheriff y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios, esos que tanto había degustado, encontrando aún en ellos ese característico gusto azucarado. Se separó ligeramente de la rubia para establecer otra vez el contacto visual antes de responderle.

«Buenos días, preciosa»

Los labios de Emma se estiraron en una inmensa sonrisa y a su vez depositó un ligero beso en los labios de su compañera.

«No me vuelvas a hacer eso»

«¿Hacer qué?» La confusión era visible en el rostro de la rubia en ese preciso momento.

«Desaparecer de esa manera, me he despertado y no estabas ahí, tuve miedo»

«Lo siento Gina»

Emma sabía que para que Regina le confesase que tuvo miedo realmente estaba aterrorizada, ya que ella no era de compartir sus sentimientos así como así.

«He preparado el desayuno»

Desayunaron bajo un religioso silencio, la rubia sabía que en algún momento debería contarle su sueño, pero el recuerdo de este estaba todavía bien vivo en su mente y sus miedos también muy presentes. Quería retrasar ese momento lo máximo posible, pero cuando finalmente Regina acabó de comer y la miró, sabía que era la hora.

«En mi sueño de esta noche pude hablar con Henry»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo?»

«Estábamos en una estancia que no reconocía, había llamas que me separaban de él, pero era él el que estaba delante de mí. No sé cómo es posible, pero pude tranquilizarlo y contarle que estábamos buscando una salida y sobre Cora»

«Debe ser por el hechizo del sueño eterno bajo el que lo puse por accidente» Emma pudo leer la culpabilidad en el rostro de Regina y acercándose a ella, le cogió sus manos y se las estrechó «En tu caso debe ser porque mi madre te envió al mundo de las almas perdidas»

La rubia sintió un escalofrío ante esa mención, ya que guardaba un mal recuerdo de su paso por ese mundo.

«Em, ¿qué otra cosa ocurrió en tu sueño? Sé que no es solo eso, si no, no hubieras gritado como lo hiciste»

Emma bajó la cabeza, perdida durante algunos minutos en sus recuerdos y Regina no la apremió, dejándole tiempo para que encontrara las palabras.

«He vivido veintiocho años pensando que mis padres nunca me quisieron, que yo no valía la pena para que lucharan por mí. Fui llevada de familia de acogida en familia de acogida. No quería atarme a nadie, porque en mi interior temía que un día aquellos a los que amara me abandonasen y aún hoy tengo ese miedo. En mi sueño antes de hablar con Henry, se oía una voz que me decía que me iba a encontrar sola de nuevo, que vosotros me abandonaríais. Me dejó verte a ti y a Henry, y después en un segundo tú ya no estabas allí, no te encontraba. No dejaba de repetirme que tú me habías abandonado, que nunca volverías…»

La voz de Emma se quebró al final de su frase y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sin esperar Regina la tomó en sus brazos, como lo hiciera en la noche, y la acunó.

«No te abandonaré, nunca Em. Te amo y no dejaré que nada me separe de ti»

Los sollozos de la rubia se calmaron, pero sin embargo no abandonó los brazos de su compañera.

«Voy a llevarnos a casa, junto a nuestro hijo. Estaremos juntos y dejaremos el Bosque Encantado, a mi madre, a nuestro pasado detrás. Comenzaremos de cero»

* * *

Una vez que Emma se sintió mejor, juntaron sus pocas cosas. Regina decidió que el camino hacia el castillo de Blancanieves era demasiado largo para intentar transportarlas con la magia. Era demasiado arriesgado, entre su magia, que aún no había vuelto totalmente, la fatiga aún presente y Cora que podría encontrarlas y comprender sus planes.

Así que se pusieron en marcha rápidamente, tenían por delante varios días de viaje y cuanto antes partieran antes llegarían.

Llevaban caminando treinta minutos, Regina a la cabeza ya que conocía el bosque mejor que nadie, Emma a la zaga, quejándose sin cesar, dando la impresión a la morena de que viajaba con una niña, pero ¡incluso Henry sería mucho más soportable!

«Muy bien, vamos a pararnos aquí para pasar la noche, hay un río, así que podemos lavarnos y en ese claro hay suficiente vista para ver llegar cualquier peligro»

La noche casi había caído y sería mejor detenerse en un lugar despejado en lugar de continuar por el bosque sin ningún medio para prevenir cualquier potencial ataque.

«Voy a buscar agua, ve a buscar tú madera para el fuego. Después prepararé algo de comer»

«Hum, me he enamorado de la mujer correcta, la que es capaz de preparar un festín a partir de nada»

«Bueno, supongo que es un cumplido, pero cuando se conocen las malas costumbres alimenticias que tienes, puede decirse que nada puede ser peor»

«¡Hey! Es mentira»

El comentario de la rubia hizo reír a Regina que depositó un beso en sus labios antes de partir en dirección al río, dejando a Emma refunfuñando sola.

Se pusieron manos a la obra en sus ocupaciones sin dudar ni por un segundo que allí, en el bosque, alguien las estaba observando.

Nunca se estaba solo en el bosque, animales en busca de comida o incluso seres humanos, que podrían considerarse como bestias.

* * *

Él había vuelto a encontrar fácilmente sus huellas, como había previsto ellas habían vuelto a su refugio donde las había sorprendido la primera vez.

Cuando las había encontrado, ellas estaban poniéndose en marcha y decidió esperar el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo su plan. Nada debía dejarse al azar, era consciente de que solo tendría una oportunidad.

Así que las siguió durante todo el día, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para que no se dieran cuenta, pero no demasiado como para perderlas de vista.

Finalmente se habían detenido hacía una hora y se quedó observándolas todo ese tiempo intentando encontrar el momento oportuno para intervenir y cambiar todo a su favor.

Esa noche la Evil Queen iba a pagar, poco importaba que ella no le hubiera hecho nada, el solo hecho de que alguien pudiera amarla era demasiado.

Decidió que ya era el momento, después de que hubieron acabado de cenar, se habían colocado para pasar la noche, echadas cerca del fuego, una en los brazos de la otra. Esa visión le revolvió el estómago, realmente era necesario que pusiera fin a eso.

Se acercó por sus espaldas sin hacer ruido, contando cada paso que lo acercaba a ellas y a su venganza. Comenzaría por la rubia, su garfio acabaría en su bonita garganta.

Nada más que diez pasos.

Dejaría que se desangrara bajo la mirada impotente de Regina.

Cinco pasos.

Esperaría a que la morena le suplicase que la matase y le daría a elegir, ir con él y volver a ver a su hijo o morir.

Un paso.

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios y en sus ojos se podía ver arder el odio que corría por sus venas.

Ellas estaban ahí, delante de él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse hacia delante y traspasar su cuello. Ellas no se movían, no se daban cuenta de nada.

Levantó su brazo, su garfio reflejando la luz de la luna que brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

Abatió violentamente su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su garfio que debería encontrar la tierna carne, se encontró con el vacío y una intensa descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas. No comprendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero cuando alzó la vista, ellas estaban delante de él, de pie, una al lado de la otra, y una barrera mágica le impedía avanzar hacia ningún lado.

* * *

Cuando Regina fue a buscar el agua, sintió una presencia cerca de ella, como si alguien las observase.

Utilizando sus poderes, pudo determinar que a algunos metros, escondido entre los árboles, había alguien. Sin despertar las sospechas, ella acabó rápidamente su tarea y decidió volver junto a la rubia para hablar sobre la situación.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Emma, esta estaba acabando de meter las ramas en el fuego. Dejó las botellas de agua en el suelo al lado de sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su amante, esta se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

La ex alcaldesa no dejó tiempo de que la sheriff entendiera, se lanzó a ella, anidando su cabeza en su cuello. Y aunque la rubia se sorprendió en un primer momento, rápidamente rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus brazos, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

«Haz como si nada y escúchame»

La rubia depositó un beso en su cuello como respuesta positiva a lo que Regina le había dicho.

«Hay alguien que nos está vigilando, no sé quién es ni lo que quiere»

«Es Hook» ante la mirada confusa de la morena, decidió explicarse «Creí verlo esta mañana cerca de la gruta, pero acabé por decirme que lo estaba imaginando y que aún estaba conmocionada por el sueño, pero aparentemente está ahí»

«Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlo»

Se habían pasado la cena organizando el plan que por fortuna había salido bien.

Hook estaba ahora en el suelo delante de ellas, aprisionado por la magia y su suerte estaba en sus manos.

«¿Qué hacemos con él?»

«Podría arrancarle el corazón y reducirlo a cenizas»

«No, no le mataremos, me niego a que tú o yo tengamos su sangre en nuestras manos»

«Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos con él?»

«Vamos a dejarlo aquí. Has dicho que tu madre podía detectar tu magia, ¿no? Entonces, ella lo encontrará y él va a transmitirle un mensaje de nuestra parte»

«¿Y por qué haría yo eso?»

«Porque es eso o la muerte. Y en los dos casos, nuestro mensaje llegaría igual»

Hook no tuvo otra elección que aceptar, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido.

«Le vas a decir a Cora que lo que te ha pasado no es sino un anticipo de lo que realmente podemos hacer. Y que si quiere seguir viviendo, será mejor para ella que no se meta en nuestro camino»

«Vámonos Emma, será mejor no quedarnos aquí, mi madre podría llegar en cualquier momento»

«Bien, adiós Hook y espero que esta vez sea para siempre»

Recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron la marcha en dirección opuesta a aquella por la que había venido. Regina esperó a estar fuera del alcance de los oídos del Capitán antes de tomar la palabra.

«Sabes que eso no asustará a mi madre»

«Lo sé, pero al menos la sorprenderá y comprenderá que no debe tomarme a la ligera»

Regina sonrió, para atreverse a enfrentarse a Cora había que tener valor y también algo de estupidez.

«No pensaba que esto me sucediera de nuevo algún día»

«¿El qué?»

«Encontrar a alguien que se preocupe de mí. Es más fácil encontrar a personas que te odien que encontrar a gente que se inquiete por uno»

Emma pudo percibir cierta tristeza en la voz de la morena y en ese momento todo lo que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y esconderla del resto del mundo. En lugar de eso, se acercó a ella y cogió su mano. Cuando Regina giró la cabeza, el color esmeralda se hundió en la inmensidad chocolate, y Emma se puso a canturrear.

« _It's so hard to find someone_

_who cares about you,_

_but it's easy enough to find someone_

_who looks down on you_ »

Obligó a la morena a pararse y a girarse completamente hacia ella, con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla.

«I care about you»

La declaración hizo sonreír a Regina y en ese momento pensó que amaba aún más a la Salvadora, si eso fuera posible.

Retomaron el camino, sus manos todavía unidas.

Pronto estarían en casa.


	6. Chapter 6

I will always love you

Emma no supo descifrar lo que sintió cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron por primera vez en el castillo que se erigía majestuoso ante ella y Regina.

El castillo de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul. El castillo de sus padres.

Su castillo. Aquel en el que nació, donde debería haber crecido, haber pasado su infancia como una princesa, rodeada de sus padres, mimada, amada, sin duda agasajada por el pueblo y odiada por sus enemigos.

Al ver ese castillo, pudo fácilmente imaginarse lo que habría sido su vida en ese mundo, esos vestidos que habría odiado ponerse, los escondrijos que habría ofrecido el inmueble para esconderse de sus sirvientes que correrían tras ella para que se bañara. El tedioso profesor que le habría transmitido los conocimientos más avanzados de esa tierra, montar a caballo en el claro y sin dudar cazar con su padre. Su madre regañándola por sus malos modales y diciéndole que se había olvidado de todo lo que le había inculcado sobre cómo ser una princesa y una futura reina. Su madre enseñándole el tiro con arco y consolándola después de una pesadilla. Sus padres velando por ella cuando estuviera enferma. Quizás incluso con un hermanito o hermanita. Todo lo que hubiera necesitado, incluso más.

Años de felicidad al lado de su familia.

Sí, podía imaginarse muy bien lo que habría sido su vida, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, las familias de acogida que fueron desfilando una tras otra, los golpes recibidos y las palabras que a veces dolían más que cualquier golpe, a pesar de su corazón partido, toda su confianza evaporada, esos meses en prisión y todo su sufrimiento, prefería su vida tal y como era en ese momento en el otro mundo.

El mundo real para ella. Su mundo y el de Henry.

Si la maldición no hubiera sido lanzada, ella no habría tenido a Henry, no habría tenido a Regina y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, ni por su infancia al lado de sus padres, ni por los vestidos de frufrú o esos bailes reales, ser cortejada por príncipes o un día gobernar.

No, su vida estaba en Storybrooke con Henry y Regina, no en el Bosque Encantado.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar que un ligero velo de tristeza cubriera su alma y encogiera su corazón. Aunque esa vida no la echaba de menos, no significa que no sufriera por su pasado y sus esperanzas arruinadas de haber tenido un hogar, una mejor oportunidad.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una lágrima solitaria traspasó la barrera de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla para mezclarse con la lluvia.

El cielo estaba oscuro y el estruendo que producían a la vez el viento y la lluvia no hacía sino aumentar esa impresión de tinieblas y de desastre sobre ese paisaje que en otro momento debía ser magnífico y tornasolado, lleno de vida.

En ese momento, el castillo no era más que la sombra de sí mismo, sombrío, apagado y en ciertos lugares en ruinas. La maldición no solo se llevó a las personas lejos de su mundo, también destrozó la tierra que amaban.

Emma sintió los dedos de Regina separarse de los suyos, buscando huir el contacto y alejarse lo máximo de ella. Cuando la sheriff se dio la vuelta, su compañera ya se había alejado varios pasos y le había dado la espalda para esconderle las emociones visibles en su bello rostro.

Comprendió en seguida lo que atormentaba a la morena, siempre lograba adivinar lo que ella pensaba o lo que sentía como si estuvieran conectadas y en ese momento era la culpabilidad lo que la corroía.

Dulcemente, sin asustarla, se acercó a ella y posó su mano con suavidad sobre su hombro, forzándola a girarse hacia ella, pero sin embargo Regina huyo su mirada manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

Con un gesto sutil, la rubia tomó el mentón de la ex alcaldesa entre sus finos dedos y elevó su rostro hasta que sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

Emma pudo ver el torbellino de sentimientos que atravesaba los orbes chocolate de su amante y supo en ese momento que Regina era presa de sus viejos demonios, esos que sin duda la atormentarían para siempre.

La morena la amaba, pero aún no podía perdonar a Snow, una parte de ella lamentaba esa maldición por lo que había hecho sufrir a Emma, pero su otro lado, el más sombrío, no lamentaba el sufrimiento infringido a su hijastra y a su Príncipe Azul.

Y ella estaba segura, no merecía a Henry, ni a Emma, no merecía el amor que ellos le daban. No era digna de ellos, de su amor.

Ella era la Reina Malvada, Emma, la Salvadora.

¿Cómo la luz podía enamorarse de las tinieblas? Era imposible.

Y sin embargo, los besos de la rubia, sus brazos rodeando su cintura en un gesto protector, esa noche de pasión que compartieron en la gruta, el beso de Amor Verdadero.

La Salvadora se había enamorado de la Reina Malvada.

La luz iluminó las tinieblas.

«Emma…Lo sie…»

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un delicado dedo que se posó en sus dulces labios rojos.

El dedo se deslizó siguiendo una línea imaginaria desde su boca hacia su mandíbula, y después descendió por su cuello para pararse en la unión entre este y el torso, rozando el nacimiento de su pecho. Emma se acercó a ella hasta sentir su respiración en su piel y sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. El perfume característico de la rubia llegó a ella, una mezcla entre canela y cuero.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón aceleró sus latidos, tamborileando contra su caja torácica hasta dolerle.

«No te culpo Gina…»

El dedo retomó su camino, esta vez acompañado de otros, se detuvieron en la nuca de Regina y la atrajeron ligeramente hacia la rubia.

Emma posó suavemente sus labios rosas sobre los carnosos labios de la morena, transmitiéndole a través del beso todo su amor por ella.

Cuando se separaron, el contacto visual fue de nuevo establecido y la sheriff rodeo el rostro de Regina con sus manos.

«Te amo, no dudes nunca de eso. Te amo a pesar de tu pasado, a pesar de tus errores. Te amo a pesar del mal que le hayas podido hacer a mi familia y del hecho de que haya crecido lejos de ellos. Te amo porque eres tú quien me dio a Henry al lanzar esa maldición. Te amo por haber cuidado de él cuando yo era incapaz, cuando no me sentía a la altura. Te amo por la mujer fuerte que eres, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que has tenido que vivir. Te amo por todos esos comentarios sarcásticos, por nuestras peleas verbales. Te amo porque sé que quieres cambiar por Henry, para ser una mejor madre para él. Te amo por todo lo que eres, lo bueno que hay en ti tanto como lo malo. Te amo Regina Mills y no es porque tenga este castillo delante de mí que eso va a cambiar. Todo esto no es mi vida, ni mi lugar, ni mi mundo. Nuestro mundo nos espera allá, al otro lado del portal. Mi lugar está a tu lado y al lado de Henry, no es este castillo»

Las barreras habían caído, esas barreras que durante tantos años había levantado, esas barreras que la protegían de los demás y de su corazón.

Lo supo en el momento en que sus lágrimas se desbordaron, y deslizaron por sus mejillas, en otro momento, no mucho tiempo atrás, habría vuelto a levantar sus barreras y se hubiera puesto su fría máscara y ninguna lágrimas habría sido versada, pero Emma había cambiado todo eso.

Emma la hacía sentirse amada y segura.

Todo lo que había sentido con la rubia era mucho más fuerte que todo lo que hubo podido sentir anteriormente, incluso más fuerte que su unión con Daniel.

Emma era su Amor Verdadero y por eso ella era capaz de entenderla en todo.

Y escucharla decir esas palabras, verla hablar con tanta pasión, tanto amor, todo eso emocionó a Regina.

Y en ese instante, lo supo, sus barreras habían caído y ese vacío, ese agujero negro de su corazón se había llenado desde que Emma estaba a su lado.

«Y además, no sé tú, pero yo no me veo en absoluto vestida de princesa»

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Regina, Emma y sus idioteces eran también un sorprendente alivió.

«Te amo tanto por esto, Emma, por ver más allá de la Reina Malvada»

Las manos de la Salvadora estaban aún en sus mejillas, y con sus pulgares iba enjugando una a una sus lágrimas hasta que solo quedó una que la rubia borró con sus labios. Regina cerró los ojos ante el tierno contacto y no los abrió sino cuando los labios de su compañera estuvieron de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma acercándola aún más hacia ella para profundizar el beso.

Ella quería mucho más, quería todo de Emma.

Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de su amante, pidiéndole acceso a su boca que esta le ofreció con placer.

Rápidamente sus lenguas se mezclaron en una danza frenética para saber quién llevaba el mando.

Las manos de Emma se deslizaron de sus mejillas, acariciaron el cuello de Regina, descendiendo más abajo y rozando su pecho, provocando un gemido por parte de la morena. Siguieron su curso por sus laterales, deteniéndose unos instantes en sus caderas antes de pasar a su espalda. Después, sin que Regina se lo esperara, las manos atraparon las nalgas y las masajearon tiernamente extrayéndole otro gemido de placer que resonó hasta en las entrañas del alma de Emma.

_¡Oh Dios mío, es tan sexy! Podría hacerle el amor aquí, sobre la hierba. ¡Recomponte, Swan!_

Emma puso fin al beso y se separó ligeramente de la morena para poder hundir su mirada en la de ella. El movimiento hizo gruñir de frustración a Regina, pero en seguida esta recobró la cordura, dándose cuenta de dónde estaban y de la tarea que debían cumplir.

Pero Emma y sus mágicas manos siempre la obnubilaban, así que decidió hacerle lo mismo a la rubia.

Acercándose peligrosamente a ella, acariciando con sus labios su oreja, le murmuró en un susurro

«Habrá que ser paciente para revivir la misma noche que pasamos en esa gruta, Miss Swan. Muy, muy paciente»

Oh, ese sobrenombre y ese tono sensual iba a volver loca a Emma, si no lo estaba ya.

«Una vez estemos en casa, habrá un muchacho en la habitación de al lado y no podrá gritar mi nombre tanto como lo hizo en esa gruta. No querrá traumatizar a nuestro hijo para toda su vida, ¿verdad Miss Swan?»

Violentos escalofríos atravesaron el cuerpo de Emma, el deseo inflamando su alma.

«Oh, y lo olvidaba, tienes razón, no te veo en absoluto en vestidos. Esos vaqueros algo ajustados moldean perfectamente tu culo»

Sin esperar la respuesta, Regina pasó delante de ella, abriendo el camino hacia el castillo. Emma emitió un gruñido ronco y volvió a poner sus ideas en orden antes de seguir a la morena.

_Juro que esta mujer causará mi muerte. _

* * *

Cuando Cora apareció finalmente en el claro donde había percibido la magia de su hija, se dio cuenta muy rápido de que Regina y Emma ya se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo.

Las huellas dejadas por la magia de la antigua Reina Malvada comenzaban ya a difuminarse, prueba de que el hechizo había sido lanzado hacía ya varias horas. La noche comenzaba a dejar paso al día, pero no habría un sol brillante ese día, el claro estaba cubierto de una espesa bruma. Ese día sería oscuro y sin duda llovería.

Un tiempo que a ella le gustaba, un tiempo que reflejaba su personalidad, sus tinieblas.

Dio algunos pasos más hacia el centro del claro antes de percibirlo.

Era una especie de defensa que su hija había utilizado para atrapar a Hook. La visión de este confirmó el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su partida. La cólera la invadió, esas dos idiotas se le habían vuelto a escapar una vez más y ese Capitán era un verdadero inepto.

Dio unos pasos más antes de encontrarse frente a él.

Tenía un estado lamentable, la cabeza gacha, la fatiga visible en los lentos movimientos de su cuerpo y su respiración irregular.

«Parece que mi hija ha sido buena contigo, te ha dejado con vida, cosa que no entiendo»

Hook se sobresaltó al no haberla escuchado llegar y una sonrisa sádica estiró los labios de la Reina de Corazones, sintiendo placer asustándolo.

«Ella quiere…quiere que le transmita un mensaje»

Su voz era débil y apenas audible, cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, pronto su cuerpo se rendiría.

«Quizás debería haberte matado yo misma, otra prueba más de su debilidad al amar a esa estúpida de la Salvadora»

Cuando Cora había descubierto que Regina había logrado salvar a Emma gracias al beso del Amor Verdadero, la rabia había corrido por sus venas, destruyendo todo a su paso y cegándola. Los cristales y los espejos habían estallado alrededor de ella bajo la fuerza de su cólera y de su poder.

Ahora debía encontrarla a cualquier precio.

«Me dijo que esto no era nada comparado a lo que son capaces de hacer…Y….y que la matarán si interfiere en sus planes de nuevo»

La cólera la invadió de nuevo. ¿Cómo podían ellas desafiarla de esa manera? ¿Cuestionar su poder? Iba a matar a esa Salvadora ante los ojos de su hija y esta ya no tendría nada y se hundiría de nuevo en la magia negra.

«Debería matarte ahora mismo, ya no me eres de ninguna utilidad»

«¡No! ¡Esperad, os lo suplico!»

«Dame una sola buena razón para dejarte con vida después de estos dos estrepitosos fracasos. ¡Eres un inepto!»

«Porque sé a dónde se dirigen y por qué»

Cora hundió sus ojos en el azul para comprobar si estaba mintiendo o no, todo lo que puedo encontrar allí fue un profundo cansancio y un odio sin límite, lo que la hizo sonreír.

«Muy bien, Hook, te dejo vivir por esta vez»

Con un movimiento de su mano quitó el encantamiento que lo mantenía prisionero y cayo de rodillas. Cora no se lo esperaba de esa manera y gracias a su magia lo puso de pie.

«¿Sabes cuál es tu gran debilidad, la que te ha traído hasta donde estás en este momento después de tantos fracasos?»

Cora dio un paso más hacia él, encontrándose a pocos centímetros.

«Es tu corazón»

Y con un movimiento rápido hundió su mano en su pecho con fuerza y le extrajo su corazón aún palpitando en su mano y brillando con un resplandor rojizo. Hook cayó de nuevo a tierra, su cuerpo débil y su respiración cortada.

«Esta vez voy a asegurarme de que llevas a buen puerto esta misión. Voy a guiar tus actos gracias a tu corazón, harás todo lo que te diga. Ahora habla, dime lo que ellas van a hacer»

«Van al castillo de Blancanieves, esperan encontrar allí el armario que permitió a la Salvadora cruzar al otro mundo»

Mierda, debía detenerlas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de encontrar ese armario.

Cora levantó el corazón de Hook a la altura de su rostro y lo apretó haciendo sufrir a Hook.

«Vas a hacer algo por mí, amigo mío. Vas a matar a Emma Swan»

Antes de que Hook pudiera decir nada, desaparecieron en una nube violeta.

* * *

El castillo estaba aún peor por dentro que por fuera, la vegetación había recuperado su terreno y las zarzas y otras plantas habían recubierto paredes y suelos.

Todo parecía estar abandonado desde hacía mucho más tiempo cuando en realidad solo habían pasado 28 años.

Las dos mujeres caminaban lado a lado, abriéndose camino entre las estancias.

Ninguna palabra había sido pronunciada desde que habían entrado en el castillo y el silencio que las envolvía era pesado.

Regina se detuvo bruscamente delante de una puerta y Emma comprendió que habían llegado a su destino. El cuerpo entero de la morena parecía tenso y su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío. Emma puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la acarició haciendo círculos lentos y reconfortantes.

«¿Qué sucede Gina?»

«Detrás de esta puerta está la habitación en la que habrías crecido»

«¿Tú…tú ya la has visto?»

«Solo unos segundos antes de que la maldición nos transportara a otro mundo»

Emma tragó saliva y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Agarró la mano de su compañera y la estrechó fuerte antes de dar un paso hacia delante y empujar la puerta.

La habitación estaba en el mismo estado que el resto del castillo, pero Emma pudo imaginarse perfectamente cómo hubiera sido la habitación 28 años antes. Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que hubiera estado reteniendo.

Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia buscando el famoso armario y cuando se posaron en él, arrastró tras ella a Regina.

«¡Está aquí, Gina!»

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena que desapareció sin embargo bien rápido cuando escuchó una voz resonar tras ellas.

«Lo siento, señoras, pero no puedo dejaros entrar en ese armario»

Emma se dio la vuelta y se colocó entre el Capitán y Regina.

«¡Hook!» resopló la rubia.

«Regina, aún te doy a elegir, ven conmigo a Storybrooke, retomaremos el poder y tú tendrás a tu hijo»

«¡Madre! Lo siento, pero lo voy a rechazar, tu oferta no me interesa. Vuelvo a casa con Emma»

«En ese caso, no me dejas otra elección, querida»

Cora hizo aparecer en su palma extendida el corazón de Hook y se lo llevó a los labios.

«Hook, amigo, ocúpate de la Salvadora. ¡Mátala!»

El Capitán se abalanzó hacia la rubia y antes de que Regina pudiera hacer algún gesto, su madre la estampó contra la pared con ayuda de la magia. Estaba inmovilizada, no podía ir en ayuda de Emma. Y sintió ese miedo terrible invadirla, el mismo que la invadió cuando su madre la descubrió con Daniel, pero estaba vez era mucho peor.

«Contempla a tu Verdadero Amor morir, Regina. Deberías haber aprendido que el amor es debilidad»

Hook se lanzó sobre Emma derribándola al suelo, y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Emma en el suelo, Hook encima de ella intentando hundir su garfio directamente en su corazón.

¿Conseguiría Emma luchar?


	7. Chapter 7

Mi evidencia

_Hook se lanzó sobre Emma derribándola al suelo, y el tiempo pareció detenerse._

_Emma en el suelo, Hook encima de ella intentando hundir su garfio directamente en su corazón._

_¿Conseguiría Emma luchar?_

* * *

**Emma POV**

No podía más, no tenía más fuerzas, sentía cómo toda mi energía desparecía, mi cuerpo no iba a tardar en ceder. Mis músculos estaban en tensión, mi respiración sofocada y mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho. Sentí el sudor perlar mi frente y deslizarse en pequeños ríos por mi rostro, haciendo que mis ojos picasen y mi visión se hiciera borrosa.

Sin embargo tenía plena consciencia del cuerpo que estaba sobre el mío. Ese cuerpo me mantenía firmemente contra el suelo. Era consciente de esa mano derecha apretándome el cuello y de la falta de oxígeno que ello acarreaba, y el garfio no lejos de mi corazón que de momento lograba mantener a distancia no sé por obra de qué milagro. Pero se estaba acercando milímetro a milímetro, y sabía que pronto se me acabarían las fuerzas para luchar, pronto moriría.

Había imaginado muchas veces cómo moriría. Esas veces en la que iba a parar con una familia violenta, imaginando morir bajo los golpes del padre o ahogada por la madre cuando me bañaba. Imaginé morir ese día con la última familia de acogida, cuando durante la noche el padre se deslizó discretamente en la habitación que compartía con otra hija, y se acercó despacio a mí mientras yo fingía dormir, cuando acarició mi mejilla y cuando se inclinó sobre mí, después cuando lo empujé violentamente con un golpe en la nariz antes de escaparme por la ventana sin regresar jamás.

Me vi morir durante esas largas noches que pasé en la calle, en el frío, sin lugar a donde ir, ni dinero para comer.

Creí morir en esa prisión después de que Neal me abandonara, rodeada de mujeres mucho más violentas que yo.

Había pensado tantas veces que iba a morir, pero nunca había tenido miedo porque en esos momentos no tenía nada que perder, porque yo solo quería huir de esa vida miserable y solo la muerte me ofrecía una oportunidad de salvación.

Pero en ese momento tenía miedo porque tenía tantas cosas que perder, porque si me iba sabía que Regina sufriría, sabía que ella se hundiría una vez más en las tinieblas y era lo que yo no quería en absoluto. Si me iba Henry perdería a sus dos madres y no podía dejar que eso sucediese.

En ese momento no quería morir, porque quería disfrutar de esos momentos con Regina una vez más. Quería poder formar una verdadera familia con ella y con Henry.

Quería poder dar a Regina su Final Feliz, el que ella se merecía.

Pero mis fuerzas me estaban abandonando, mi brazo, el que sostenía el garfio, se debilitaba cada vez más, y estaba luchando firmemente por mantener mis ojos abiertos a pesar del cansancio.

Y después lo escuché, su voz, la escuché como si estuviera a mi lado, como si me susurrara al oído y comprendí que se debía a nuestra particular unión.

«Emma…»

Percibí su sufrimiento detrás de esa palabra, su inquietud y lo que también parecía resignación. Y comprendí lo que estaba pasando cuando un atroz sentimiento de angustia me retorció las entrañas. Su madre la iba a matar porque ella se negaba a obedecerla, porque no era la amable hija que obedecía sus órdenes y porque ella no tenía corazón.

Ni siquiera podía amar a su propia hija.

No quería permitírselo, ella no podía matarla. La rabia ardía en mí, si pudiera, mataría a esa mujer ahí mismo.

Y después lo sentí, un calor inmenso nacía en mi corazón y se expandió por todo él, era reconfortante y tranquilizador, como si estuviera segura. Pero a continuación escuché el grito de dolor de Regina y no pude controlar mi cólera, el calor se hizo más intenso y tuve la impresión de que podría explotar.

«¡No! ¡Regina!»

No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado después, todo era una sucesión de imágenes confusas, pero todo lo que mi cerebro era capaz de registrar era el inmenso halo blanco que brotó de mi pecho y se expandió por toda la habitación, barriendo con todo a su paso y enviando a Hook y a Cora a varios metros.

Intentaba levantarme, pero mi propio cuerpo protestaba, ya no tenía más energía, estaba vacía, extenuada.

Tenía la impresión de que podría dormir durante cien años, pero Regina no salía de mi mente y me inquietaba saber cómo estaba.

Solo hice algo de esfuerzo para girar la cabeza y encontrarme con los orbes marrones donde podía leer la inquietud, la sorpresa y el amor antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Regina POV**

Veía a Hook precipitarse sobre Emma y mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente, la magia hinchó mis venas y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo como un torrente. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de dar un paso hacia ellos o de utilizar la magia, porque sentí unos lazos invisibles amarrarme violentamente contra la pared de la habitación y unas ramas espinosas enrollarse alrededor de mi cuerpo para mantenerme ahí. Algunas espinas se hundieron en mi piel a la altura de mis brazos y mis piernas, la sangre escapándose de las heridas. Retuve un gemido de dolor para no darle esa satisfacción a mi madre.

Ya le había dado demasiado crédito, pero después de todo lo que me había hecho, no podía dejar de amarla, quizás porque había sido ella quien me había traído al mundo.

Me había hecho sufrir tanto durante todos esos años.

Cuando le desobedecía, me escondía en el armario de mi habitación, detrás de los vestidos y otras prendas, pero siempre me encontraba y el castigo era severo. Los golpes repetidos en mis brazos dejándome marcas violáceas que se encargaba de hacer desaparecer con la ayuda de la magia. A veces se encolerizaba de tal manera que me pegaba en la cara, de ahí venía la pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior.

Después cuando fui lo suficientemente grande, colocó esa barrera mágica para que no huyera. Y después de eso vino el matrimonio forzado con Leopold.

Controlaba enteramente mi vida.

Pero yo ya no era esa pequeña débil que podía manipular como le viniera en gana. Había crecido, había aprendido de mis errores.

«Creía que habías aprendido la lección cuando maté a ese palafrenero, el amor es debilidad y lo será siempre. Pero aparentemente esa idiota de Salvadora te lo ha hecho olvidar, el hecho de que sea tu Amor Verdadero no quiere decir que no sea tu punto débil. Ella causará tu pérdida»

«No comprendes nada, Madre. Emma me salvó de mí misma y de aquello en que me convertiste»

«Si realmente te hubiera salvado, no te encontrarías donde estás ahora. ¿Cómo puedes amarla? Es la hija de Snow o ¿has olvidado lo que esa pobre huérfana te hizo?»

«No le he olvidado, pero he acabado con todo eso, con la venganza, ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre. Ahora solo quiero vivir»

«¿Y de verdad crees que esa gente a la que has maldecido van a dejarte vivir? Te matarán en cuanto pongas un pie en el otro mundo. A menos que vengas conmigo, juntas podremos hacer grandes cosas»

«Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme y regresar con Emma. Nunca más confiaré en ti, ya me has traicionado demasiado. Ya no serviré para tus planes de poder, lo harás sin mí, pero si te acercas a mi familia, no dudaré en matarte»

«¡Hija ingrata! ¡Sin mí no serías nada, no serías una reina y no poseerías magia!»

«Ya no soy una reina y lo único que has hecho por mí es destruirme»

Vi la cólera apoderarse de los ojos de Cora que se había acercado a mí durante nuestra discusión y un miedo atroz me provocó náuseas.

Una rama se deslizó lentamente hasta mi cuello y lo apretó con tal fuerza que me cortó la respiración. Cada vez me costaba más hacer llegar el aire a mis pulmones y mi visión se hacía borrosa. Mi madre se acercó a mí y tras ella pude ver a Hook y a Emma, aquel encima de ella. Observé atentamente a Emma y pude ver que, al igual que yo, estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

«Una última vez Regina, ven conmigo»

«¡Vete al infierno!»

La rama que rodeaba mi cuello se apretó y mis ojos dejaron los de Cora para posarse sobre Emma.

No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero debía intentar transmitirle mi pensamiento.

_Emma_

Fue todo lo que logré decirle antes de que las ramas que mantenían mis brazos y mis piernas se apretaran y de que un dolor lacerante atravesara mis miembros arrancándome un grito de dolor que no pude contener. Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción estirar los labios de mi madre y en ese instante hubiera querido poder matarla.

Sentía la presencia de magia en la habitación, pero no provenía de mí ni de mi madre, y cuando giré mis ojos hacia Emma, pude ver un halo blanco salir de su pecho antes de que se expandiera por toda la habitación.

Hook fue proyectado hacia atrás inmediatamente y mi madre no tardó en seguirlo.

Los lazos que me mantenían contra la pared desaparecieron y caí pesadamente al suelo.

Me hizo falta un momento para recuperar mi respiración y poner mis ideas en orden.

Cuando finalmente levanté la cabeza, mis ojos se cruzaron con los esmeralda de Emma, y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Ella había utilizado la magia, quizás inconscientemente, pero en todo caso poseía magia.

Pude ver cómo la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo y adiviné que la magia la había dejado sin energía.

Quería hablarle, pero ella perdió al final la consciencia, los últimos acontecimientos la habían agotado.

Miré a mi alrededor, Hook y mi madre estaban aún en el suelo, inconscientes, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Debía darme prisa en salir de ahí.

A pesar de las protestas de mi cuerpo, logré ponerme de pie y caminar con dificultad hacia Emma.

Me arrodillé ante ella y tomé su pulso para comprobar que estaba viva, solté mi respiración, que no me acordaba de haber retenido, cuando sentí sus latidos bajo mis dedos.

La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la acuné dulcemente en mis brazos.

El medio más rápido para marcharnos de ahí era que nos transportáramos, pero no sabía si tendría la suficiente fuerza.

Después mi mirada se posó en el armario y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sabía que habría necesitado mis reservas de magia a pleno rendimiento para poder activar el portal, pero estaba casi al límite. Comprendí que no tenía otra elección, no podía dejar que Cora pusiese sus manos en él, así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en el armario, y con un gesto de muñeca hice que este se incendiara. Veía reducirse a cenizas nuestras esperanzas de regresar junto a nuestro hijo y todo lo que esperaba es que existiese otro modo de crear un portal.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, pero en seguida la detuve, no era el momento para compadecerse de uno mismo. La prioridad era llevar a Emma a un lugar seguro para que se recuperara. Escuché un ruido a mi izquierda, y cuando miré en esa dirección pude ver a alguien moverse. Mi tiempo se había acabado y con mis últimas fuerzas pude hacernos dejar el castillo. Las llamas aún devorando el armario.

* * *

**POV del narrador**

Finalmente reaparecieron en la misma gruta donde habían pasado los últimos días.

Dichosamente, antes de marcharse habían olvidado una de sus bolsas, lo que les permitió tener un poco de agua y comida en ese momento, y además había una manta. Regina extendió con cuidado a la rubia en el suelo y se sirvió de la chaqueta de esta para hacerle una almohada. Cogió la bolsa y sacó el agua, bebió ávidamente la mitad y decidió dejar la otra para Emma. Devoró también dos bizcochos, la magia exigía todas sus fuerzas y la fatiga la atrapó. Guardó la botella de agua y sacó la manta.

Se echó al lado de la rubia, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho desde donde podía oír su corazón y cubrió el cuerpo de las dos con la manta.

Murmuró un ligero "Te amo" antes de finalmente caer dormida, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones y esperando encontrar un poco de paz en sus sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

True Love

_Estaba de nuevo en esa habitación oscura y aterradora de mi anterior sueño donde pude ver a Henry. Odiaba volver a encontrarme ahí, me sentía en una trampa y no podía evitar el miedo que me atenazaba. En cuanto caminaba por la habitación, mis pasos resoban contra las frías losas del suelo. Había algo diferente con respecto a la primera vez en que me encontré ahí, era el trono que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la estancia. Grande, imponente, aterrador, sobre todo con ese color rojo sangre, se podría pensar que había sido forjado con la sangre derramada por las víctimas del soberano al que perteneciera ese trono, me daba escalofríos por la espalda._

_A medida que iba acercándome, velas colgadas de las paredes se iban encendiendo. También eran de ese color rojo inquietante, y yo realmente comenzaba a tener serias dudas de si en verdad podrían estar hechas de sangre. Sabía que era la misma habitación de mi primer sueño, pero el ambiente que reinaba en ese momento me asustaba más. Todo lo que quería en ese instante era huir lejos, muy lejos y dejar esa habitación aterradora detrás de mí, pero el modo de escapar era despertarme. Solo podía esperar que eso sucediese rápido o que Regina viniera a despertarme si comenzaba a gritar en mi sueño._

_Escuche reír detrás de mí y me giré rápidamente, sorprendida y asustada. Esa risa era diferente a todo lo que había podido escuchar con anterioridad, ninguna alegría infantil detrás, ninguna felicidad, solo el frío que recorría la estancia y que helaba la sangre. Sentía escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo y la angustia que pesaba en mi estómago no hacía sino aumentar segundo tras segundo._

_Esa risa no tenía nada de caluroso, era sarcástica, malvada, demoniaca._

_Todo lo que mis ojos eran capaces de ver era la luz que, algo más lejos, daban las velas. No había nada allí, sino el vacío, la nada._

_Cuando finalmente me di la vuelta hacia el trono, me quedé congelada en el sitio ante la visión. No era tanto el trono lo que me aterrorizaba, sino más bien la persona que se encontraba sentada en él. Ante mis ojos, se erigía orgullosamente y mirándome de arriba abajo una copia de Regina. Reconocía su magnífico rostro al detalle, la pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior, sus ojos de un profundo marrón en los que a menudo me perdía._

_Solo había tres cosas que la diferenciaban de Regina, mi Regina._

_La primera era el largo de sus cabellos, seguían siendo de ese negro intenso que yo adoraba tanto, pero en ese momento le llegaban justo a la parte baja de la espalda y estaban recogidos en una alta cola de caballo._

_La segunda era esa sonrisa que enarbolaba, que no era a la que yo tenía derecho habitualmente, no había calidez, ninguna alegría, ningún amor detrás de ella, sino la burla y la cólera._

_El último detalle era su ropa, bastante lejos del estilo de la Regina que había conocido en Storybrooke._

_La que estaba frente a mí llevaba un largo vestido negro que llegaba a sus pies, con un prominente escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se mantenía orgullosa y recta como si nada pudiera alcanzarla, como si pudiera mantenerse en pie frente a vientos y mareas. Emanaba de ella tal fuerza, pero también tanta rabia que se expandía por el aire a su alrededor. Definitivamente no era Regina la que se encontraba frente a mí._

_Me encontraba cara a cara con la Reina Malvada en todo su esplendor._

_«Bueno, querida, puedo comprender lo que Regina ha encontrado interesante en ti. Un cuerpo tan musculoso, querida sheriff, ha encontrado un mejor juguete que su antiguo amante. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Graham»_

_La mención de mi antiguo amigo me hizo estremecer._

_«Oh, ¿ya habías olvidado lo que nuestra querida Regina hizo por él? Aplastar su corazón en sus manos, reducirlo a cenizas»_

_«¡Cállate!»_

_«Ouh, veo que es un tema sensible. Estoy segura de que tienes miedo de que ella te arranque el corazón si le hablas de Graham»_

_«Regina nunca me haría daño, ella no eres tú. Ella no es el mal»_

_La risa de la Malvada resonó en toda la habitación vacía hasta calarse en mis huesos y me aterrorizó. ¡Mierda! Es mujer me iba a matar de miedo._

_«Pero yo soy una parte de ella, lo quieras tú o no, no puedes separarnos, ella ha sido yo durante demasiados años para eso. Y no olvides que hace poco intentó matarte con una manzana envenenada y fue finalmente Henry quien se encontró en tu lugar, casi muriendo por ello»_

_«Ella lo hizo para protegerse, porque yo amenazaba todo lo que había construido durante 28 años, pero mucho más porque yo representaba una amenaza en su relación con Henry. ¡Solo tenía miedo! Y el único modo que encontró para defenderse fue atacar. Comprendo su elección, hice lo mismo durante años»_

_Sin darme cuenta, se acercó rápidamente a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Su rostro a algunos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración cálida sobre mí y podía ver tanta cólera en sus ojos._

_«No digas que la comprendes, no digas que me comprendes. Nadie comprenderá nunca y te equivocas pensando que puedes salvarla de la magia negra y de sus viejos demonios. Cada vez que todo se vuelva demasiado duro, ella vendrá a mí en busca de ayuda. Su corazón ha sido ennegrecido por la magia, es demasiado tarde para mí como para ella. Y tú morirás porque ni ella ni yo merecemos nuestro final feliz»_

_«¿Crees que porque no mereces la felicidad perdiste a Daniel?»_

_La rabia se intensificó en sus ojos y antes de darme cuenta, estaba empotrada contra la pared, sus manos en mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza. Estaba bloqueada entre la pared y su cuerpo._

_«¡No hables de él, no sabes nada de lo que pasó y te prohíbo pronunciar su nombre! Tú no representas nada para ella, solo una distracción. ¡No te ama y nunca te amará!»_

_«Tú no sabes nada, no estás ahí cuando ella me sonríe tiernamente. No estás ahí cuando su mano acaricia mi mejilla o cuando me besa apasionadamente. No estás ahí para ver todo el amor y el deseo en sus ojos. Yo sí estoy, veo todo eso porque ese es lugar al que pertenezco. Tú eres solo una sombra del pasado y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para borrarte. Pronto ya no serás nada»_

_Ella me apretó con más violencia contra la pared y mi cabeza chocó._

"_Ok, Swan, la amenaza quizás no sea la mejor opción"_

_«Ella y yo somos la misma persona y te equivocas enormemente si piensas que ella siente algo cuando te besa. Y puedo probártelo»_

_Antes de poder replicar, sentí unos dulces labios apoderarse de los míos. Tenían el mismo gusto de los de Regina, pero el beso era totalmente diferente. Ninguna pasión, ningún amor, ninguna ternura. Era frío, seco, áspero. Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, ella no era mi Regina. No sabía de dónde me venía la fuerza, pero logré empujarla y liberarme, para gran sorpresa de la que mi miraba con asombro._

_«Ya te lo he dicho, tú no eres ella, no lo serás jamás. Y acabarás desapareciendo porque yo le voy a ofrecer su final feliz. Ella es mi Amor Verdadero y no dejaré que nada le pase, voy a protegerla, si hace falta, de ella misma»_

_«¡Tú no eres su Amor Verdadero, es imposible!»_

_«El que me haya despertado del hechizo de Cora lo prueba. Soy su amor verdadero y tú, a partir de ahora, ya no eres nada. ¡Desaparece!»_

_Y tan pronto como hube pronunciado esas palabras, el cuerpo de la Reina Malvada se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco ante mí. Pronto no quedó anda de ella._

_Un viento glacial atravesó la habitación y todas las velas se apagaron. Me sentí flotar y supe que estaba despertándome._

_Todo lo que esperaba era que la Reina Malvada se hubiese marchado para siempre y que el peso que Regina cargaba hubiese desaparecido._

* * *

Cuando Emma se despertó, pudo sentir un ligero peso sobre su pecho y sobre su pierna derecha. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ser acogida por una cabeza morena reposando sobre su torso. Cuando intentó mover su pierna, comprendió que Regina había enlazado una de las suyas alrededor de ella. La posición en la que estaban acostadas la hizo sonreír y depositó un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de Regina.

Por lo que podía ver, estaban de regreso en la ruta en la que se habían cobijado durante algunos días y a juzgar por la luz que se filtraba del exterior ya era de día. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado durmiendo de esa manera.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y depositó otro beso en la mejilla de la morena y esta comenzó a moverse.

«Hey, bella»

«Hum, Emma, es muy temprano, vuélvete a dormir»

«Creo que ya hemos dormido suficiente, amor»

«No suficiente para mi gusto»

El comentario hizo sonreír a la rubia que separándose ligeramente, se puso cara a cara con Regina.

«Creo que podría quedarme admirándote durante horas»

Esa frase hizo sonrojarse a la morena que intentó esconder su cabeza en el hombro de su amante, pero antes de logarlo, esta la agarró por el mentón, obligándola a mirarla.

Pronto sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, al principio casto, después más apasionado por la necesidad de sus cuerpos en encontrarse. Se separaron cuando se hizo necesario el aire y reposaron sus frentes, una contra la otra.

«Te amo Em»

«También te amo Gina»

Otro beso y a partir de ahí todo se precipitó.

Emma empujó a la morena hacia atrás para que se acostara, y se encontró encima de ella. Fue dejando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula antes de descender por su cuello, provocando a Regina un gemido que la hizo sonreír contra su piel. Cuando sus labios se unieron de nuevo con los de su compañera, mordisqueó su labio inferior pidiendo acceso con un golpecito de lengua. Muy rápido sus lenguas se encontraron en un combate furioso por la dominación. Las manos de Regina se perdieron en el desorden de rubios rizos, atrayendo el cuerpo de Emma aún más hacia el suyo.

Emma marchó a la conquista del cuerpo de la morena, bajó sus besos hasta el nacimiento de su pecho. Desabotonó uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Regina, besando cada zona de piel que iba quedando descubierta.

La ex alcaldesa, demasiado impaciente y queriendo hacerle comprender a Emma que se diera prisa, hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de mano todas sus ropas.

Emma se sobresaltó ante la sensación de la piel desnuda contra la suya sin esperárselo.

«Se diría que alguien tiene prisa»

«Grr, desde hace días Em, te necesito ahora» La voz de Regina era baja y ronca, dejando claramente transparentar su deseo.

Emma volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y fue sembrando el torso de la morena con sus besos.

Se apoderó de un pezón llevándoselo completamente a su boca y comenzó a trazar círculos con su lengua, mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el otro pezón. Regina se arqueó bajo ella y sus caderas colisionaron, sus intimidades pegadas y la sensación de humedad que reinaba en esa zona hizo gemir a ambas mujeres.

_Mierda, realmente lo había echado en falta_

Mientras que su boca continuaba jugando con los pechos de Regina, una de sus manos descendió más al sur, acariciando su vientre, después sus caderas, sus muslos. Cuando Regina le dio un golpe de riñones para hacerle comprender que era el momento, la rubia no lo dudó un segundo y hundió dos dedos en la intimidad de la morena que se dobló de nuevo, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido.

Regina movió sus caderas y Emma comenzó un movimiento de vaivén, al principio lento. Subió su boca para compartir otro beso apasionado, ahogando los gemidos de su amante en su boca.

«Un tercero Emma…»

Sin hacérselo rogar más, la rubia clavó un tercer dedo en el cuerpo de Regina y continuó con su movimiento de bombeo, acelerando ligeramente el ritmo.

La morena gemía y jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras que la rubia descendía sus besos por su pecho, por su vientre antes de alcanzar su sexo completamente mojado por la excitación.

Cuando Emma depositó un beso febril sobre él, Regina no pudo retener un grito de éxtasis y jadeó mucho más ante la sensación que le proporcionaba la boca de su compañera.

La rubia acarició con la punta de la lengua la intimidad, dejándola vagar hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Las manos de Regina se perdieron de nuevo en los cabellos de la rubia, acercando el rostro de Emma todavía más a su sexo, pidiéndole aún más.

Mientras que los dedos de Emma continuaban su movimiento de vaivén, hundió en su boca el clítoris, succionándolo duramente.

Los gemidos de Regina no hacían sino aumentar y llenar la gruta.

«Em, más rápido…por favor…»

Emma aumentó la cadencia y pudo sentir los músculos de Regina estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos.

«¡Me voy a correr!…¡Oh, Dios mío!»

La rubia succionó con más fuerza el clítoris de Regina y en un último empuje de sus dedos Regina alcanzó el clímax. Un potente orgasmo se rompió contra su cuerpo.

Emma retiró sus dedos de su intimidad y se acostó al lado de Regina. Saboreó el néctar de su amante que corría por sus dedos y la morena la miraba cómo la hacía, encontrándola tan sexy con su lengua lamiendo sus dedos que hacía unos minutos habían estado en su interior.

Emma la envolvió en un apretado abrazo y su cabeza reposó de nuevo sobre el torso de la rubia.

«Creo que tienes razón, no hemos dormido suficiente»

«Siempre tengo razón, querida»

Y las dos mujeres rieron antes de abrazarse aún más.

Poco tiempo después, Morfeo las acogió de nuevo en sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

En casa

«¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar? Quiero decir, ¿nos va a llevar de verdad a Storybrooke? No es que me moleste viajar, pero me gustaría volver a casa.

_A casa, _las palabras sonaron extrañas para la rubia viniendo de su propia boca.

Nunca tuvo una verdadera casa en toda su vida, pasó su infancia de familia de acogida en familia de acogida y nunca permaneció el suficiente tiempo en una ciudad después de haber huido de la última. Con Neal cambiaba frecuentemente de sitio para no ser pillados por los robos. Y esa necesidad incesante de partir, de dejar todo no hizo sino empeorar después de la traición de Neal y la prisión. Nunca sintiéndose en su sitio, huyendo de los problemas y quizás de sí misma.

Boston era la ciudad donde más tiempo se había quedado antes de que Henry fuera a buscarla. Su trabajo de cazarrecompensas tenía al menos la ventaja de hacerla viajar, de no permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y también un buen salario.

Pero después de años recorriendo las carreteras y de soledad, era feliz de haber encontrado finalmente su lugar. De haber encontrado su familia, sus padres a los que buscó por tanto tiempo, su hijo al que pensaba no volver a ver y sobre todo, su Verdadero Amor.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía un puerto de amarre, un lugar y gente junto a la que volver.

«Normalmente sí, Em»

«¿Normalmente sí? ¡Te burlas de mí, podríamos aterrizar en cualquier sitio!» gimió la rubia.

«Y bueno, excúsame si no estoy segura al cien por cien, pero solo utilicé este espejo una vez y fue para enviar a mi madre al País de las Maravillas»

El tono frío de Regina provocó escalofríos en Emma y se dio cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras.

«Escucha Regina, lo siento, es solo que…que estoy cansada de toda esta mierda. Solo quiero que por fin regresemos a casa y que podamos vivir tranquilas con Henry lejos de todas esta pesadez de los cuentos de hadas»

«Lo sé, Emma, yo también»

La morena cogió la mano de la rubia entre las suyas apretándoselas ligeramente antes de sonreírle en un gesto que quería que fuese tranquilizador.

«Y vigile su lengua Miss Swan» le dijo provocando una sonrisa a la rubia

Después de haber enfrentado a Cora y reducir a cenizas el armario que debía ser la llave de su regreso, Regina había perdido toda esperanza.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente de su noche llena de ternura y de pasión, había decidido no bajar los brazos y durante todo el día había estado pensando en un plan para salir de ahí.

Finalmente se acordó de ese espejo y sabía que solo había un lugar posible donde pudiera estar, el castillo de Rumpelstilskin. Después de haber hablado con Emma, se habían transportado delante del castillo del Señor Oscuro. El lugar desierto e inhabitado desde hacía 28 años tenía un aspecto sombrío y algunos muros comenzaban a resquebrajarse.

Después de una hora de intensa búsqueda encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

«Deberás hacer exactamente lo que te diga si quieres que todo salga bien, ¿entendido?»

La rubia asintió dócilmente con la cabeza y escuchó las instrucciones de su compañera.

«En ninguna circunstancia debes soltar mi mano, no podemos separarnos. Vas a cerrar tus ojos y pensar muy fuerte en Storybrooke, no te desconcentres o las consecuencias podrían ser terribles»

«Muy bien»

Emma aferró la mano de la morena y la hizo girarse hacia ella.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí, cariño?»

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo, Em»

Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso a través del cual hicieron pasar todas las emociones posibles, amor, miedo, y también esperanza.

Una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta hacia el espejo e inspirando profundamente cerraron sus ojos, los pensamientos de Storybrooke invadiendo sus mentes.

A continuación, se hundieron en el espejo que las tragó, no dejando ninguna huella de ellas.

La estancia estaba vacía y silenciosa, fuera el sol estaba a punto de ponerse anunciando el fin de otro día que ellas pasaban lejos de su casa.

Pero al día siguiente el sol se elevaría de nuevo sobre el horizonte, ellas estarían finalmente en casa.

* * *

Cuando Emma recobró el sentido, lo único de lo que tenía consciencia era del peso que reposaba sobre su pecho. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos y fue acogida por un desorden de mechas morenas y el dulce perfume de su amante. Sus labios se estiraron en una fina sonrisa y aspiró ese perfume que adoraba tanto. Y después la realidad de la situación la golpeó plenamente, habían pasado a través del espejo. Se incorporó bruscamente provocando que la morena gimiera contra su pecho.

«Hum, Emma, solo cinco minutos más, por favor, estoy agotada»

«Regina, ¡despiértate!»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡Hemos dejado el Bosque Encantado!»

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» Regina a su vez se enderezó y tomó consciencia del entorno que las rodeaba.

«Ahora queda averiguar dónde estamos»

«En el bosque de Storybrooke, no lejos de las fronteras de la ciudad»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Emma, he vivido bloqueada aquí durante 28 años, he tenido tiempo de explorar toda la ciudad y sus alrededores»

«Sí, lógico. ¿Regina?»

«Hum»

«Lo hemos hecho, hemos vuelto a casa»

Una inmensa sonrisa se instaló en los rostros de las dos mujeres y compartieron un beso lleno de alegría.

«Creo que es hora de ir a buscar a nuestro hijo, ¿qué te parece?»

«Creo que tienes razón, debe estar con mis padres»

«Vamos»

Regina se levantó la primera y tendió una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se vieron obligadas a caminar porque allí la magia era diferente, después de muchas protestas de Emma (Tengo sed, estoy harta), finalmente alcanzaron la ciudad.

Las calles estaban desiertas en vista de la hora tardía, la única luz provenía de las farolas y el silencio reinaba.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos más antes de llegar por fin al apartamento que la rubia compartía con Mary Margaret.

Emma pudo ver claramente el nerviosismo de su compañera con respecto a volver a ver a su hijo, agarró su mano y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

«Va a ir bien Gina»

La morena simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de inspirar profundamente y juntas, dadas de la mano, entraron en el edificio.

* * *

Pudo ver la luz bajo la puerta de entrada y se preguntó por qué sus padres estaban aún levantados a esa hora. No sabía si debía llamar o entrar simplemente, hacía días que ellas no estaban y para decir verdad, la última vez que había visto a sus padres no tuvo tiempo de tener una conversación con ellos.

Emma desvió su mirada hacia Regina y esta vez no había ninguna huella de nerviosismo, sabía que la morena había vuelto a ponerse la máscara para enfrentarse a Blancanieves y a su Príncipe Azul.

Al adelantar la mano para llamar a la puerta, la rubia vio que estaba temblando ligeramente, sin embargo había esperado ese momento desde hacía días, pero estaba visiblemente aterrorizada.

«Emma» la rubia se giró una vez más hacia su compañera y a pesar de que su rostro estaba impasible, pudo ver en sus ojos tanta dulzura y amor que le llenó de calidez el corazón.

« Va ir bien» Repitiendo las palabras de Emma de hacía un momento, Regina esperaba darle un poco de consuelo.

Emma tomó el toro por los cuernos y finalmente abrió la puerta para entrar en el apartamento, Regina algo rezagada, detrás de ella.

«¡Debemos hacer algo, Charming! Hace días que ella está no se sabe dónde, ¡debemos encontrarla!»

Las voces provenían del salón y la rubía se dirigió hacia allí sin soltar la mano de Regina.

Sus padres estaban uno frente al otro y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Henry estaba sentado en el sofá de espaldas a ellas.

«Gold no nos ha sido de ninguna utilidad y ninguno de nosotros posee magia, Snow, no veo qué podemos hacer»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados? Ya perdimos a nuestra hija una vez, ¡no la perderé de nuevo!»

«Hum, hum»

El carraspeo de Emma llamó la atención sobre las dos recién llegadas.

Henry fue el primero en reaccionar y saltó del sofá para estrechar a sus dos madres en sus brazos para gran sorpresa de Regina.

«Mamás, habéis vuelto»

«Sí, chico, estamos finalmente en casa»

Ella vio las lágrimas que Regina intentaba retener e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Sí, ellas estaban finalmente _en casa_


	10. Chapter 10

El amor es debilidad

El sol se levantó sobre el bosque rodeando la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke, acariciando con su luz las hojas de los árboles. Una dulce brisa matinal removía las ramas despertando poco a poco la vida animal que allí anidaba. Poco a poco el canto de los pájaros se unía al murmullo del viento que llenaba el aire de una melodía embriagadora.

Un nuevo día comenzaba.

Era como si la paz reinara sobre ese paisaje, a lo lejos la mar y el horizonte se ofrecía a la vista. El viento levantaba suaves olas que venían a morir a la orilla. La fina arena, humedecida por la marea, se pegaba a las suelas que se hundían en ella.

Todo olía mar, a naturaleza, a paz.

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Pronto sería el turno de que la ciudad se despertase, las ventanas van a sonar contra el frío aire de la mañana, los periódicos aterrizarán sobre el césped húmedo debido al riego automático. Los ojos van a abrirse, los labios bailarán un movimiento conocido de saludo, el café a correr al igual que el agua de las duchas.

Pronto el sonido armonioso de la vida animal será ocultado por los feos sonidos de la vida humana. Y así el día seguirá su curso habitual. Un ciclo sin fin el de la vida.

Pero en ese día ese ciclo se verá perturbado, porque entre el remolino de las olas, el caso de un barco hendía las aguas, invisible al ojo humano tanto como al de los animales.

Sin embargo, cuando ese barco llegó al puerto de Storybrooke, aunque la vida humana continuó, la vida animal retuvo su aliento porque incluso sin verlo, presentía el peligro.

El mal en estado puro había franqueado los límites de la ciudad. Pronto ese paisaje magnifico no será sino desolación.

Hay está una bruja.

Una madre.

Una reina.

La Reina de Corazones.

* * *

Se dice que un lazo único y poderoso une a una madre con su hijo. Que gracias a ese lazo la madre sabe cuándo su hijo está en peligro o muerto. Pero, ¿acaso siente una madre ese peso en el estómago, ese quiebro en el corazón, esa angustia inexplicable cuando el daño que amenaza a su hijo es ella misma?

Y si es así y ella ignora eso dejando que su hijo sufra, ¿se puede decir que la madre tiene aún su corazón?

Una cosa era cierta, Cora ya no tenía su corazón y nada la pararía en su camino hacia el poder, incluso si el precio a pagar era carne de su carne.

Incluso si eso significara destruir a su propio hija.

Matar a Regina.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando acabaron finalmente por acostarse, algunos rayos de sol presentes a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Emma.

Después del choque inicial, los padres de la rubia habían corrido hacia su hija para encerrarla en un gran abrazo, mientras Henry aún mantenía entre sus brazos a Regina. Una vez que Snow y Charming se habían dignado a soltarla, un silencio incómodo se había instalado.

Años de lucha no iban a ser borrados en algunos segundos, sin embargo decidieron hacer un esfuerzo.

Pasaron las siguientes horas contando todo lo que les había sucedido en el Bosque Encantado bajo pedido de Henry, dejando de lado el tema de la pareja recién formada y los intensos encuentros amorosos. De común acuerdo, decidieron hablar de eso a Henry al día siguiente, cuando todos estuvieran descansados. Sin embargo, Snow no era tonta y se dio cuenta de un acercamiento entre las dos mujeres sentadas, una al lado de la otra, en el sofá, sus muslos rozándose y a veces intercambiando una profunda mirada, pero decidió no preguntarles. Su hija se lo contaría cuando se sintiera preparada.

Finalmente, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, bostezando de cansancio se fueron a la cama. Bajo la mirada interrogadora de Mary Margaret, Emma invitó a Regina a compartir su habitación mientras que Henry dormiría en el sofá.

* * *

Ella se despertó de un sobresalto, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y presa de escalofríos. No se acordaba de haber tenido una pesadilla, pero el terror reinaba en su interior. No podía apartar ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo sabía, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que ahí, en los brazos de Emma ya no estaba segura como lo creía. Pronto tendría que luchar por lo que quería. Iba a tener que luchar por su familia, su hijo, su Amor Verdadero. Por su final feliz.

«¡Emma!»

«Gina, es muy temprano…»

«¡Emma, despiértate!»

La rubia pudo discernir claramente el tono de Regina, lo que tuvo por efecto que se despertara completamente.

«Gina, ¿qué ocurre?

Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de la morena con un gesto tierno y reconfortante para intentar tranquilizarla lo mejor posible.

«No lo sé, Emma, pero siento que algo terrible va a pasar»

No pudo reprimir un sollozo y Emma se dio prisa para estrecharla en sus brazos.

«Chut, todo va ir bien, Gina, te lo prometo»

En ese momento una gran detonación se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo sobresaltar a las dos mujeres aún pegadas una a la otra. Precipitadamente se dirigieron al piso de abajo, a la ventana que daba a la calle principal, siendo seguidas por Henry y los padres de Emma.

Bajo sus ojos espantados, vieron cómo la torre del reloj, sobre la biblioteca, se desplomaba en mitad de la calle, aplastando casi a un coche que se vio obligado a hacer una maniobra para evitarla.

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién ha podido hacer eso mamá?»

Regina estaba de pie, la espalda recta, el menor de sus músculos en tensión, la mirada aún puesta en el lugar en el que hacía pocos segundos se erigía el reloj.

«¿Gina?»

«Es ella…»

«¿Quién, Gina?»

«Ella está aquí…»

Emma forzó a Regina a apartarse de la ventana y mirarla.

«Regina, ¿de quién hablas? ¿Quién está aquí?»

«Co…Cora…mi madre está aquí…»

Lo último que vio Regina fue la mirada preocupada de Emma y de su hijo antes de verse rodeada por la oscuridad, su cuerpo entumecido por el miedo.

Una vez más debía luchar contra su madre.

Aquella a la que se lo dio todo.

Aquella que más la hizo sufrir.

Aquella a la que, a pesar de todo, Regina aún amaba.

En ese momento, quiso volver unas horas atrás, a los brazos de Emma, cuando todo era sencillo, cuando se sentía segura, feliz y amada.

El inconsciente la atrapó y en ese momento un solo pensamiento en la nada total.

_Solo quiero ganar…por una vez._

* * *

**Se avecina un capítulo duro, el que avisa no es traidor. Preparad los pañuelos, y odiaremos a Cora más que nunca, en este fic es aún peor que en la serie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sencillamente soy humana

Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, el sol todavía no estaba en su plenitud y adiviné que hacía solo unos minutos que había perdido el conocimiento. Pude ver cuatro miradas preocupadas puestas en mí e intenté ignorarlas. De momento lo más importante era ir a comprobar los destrozos que mi madre hubiera podido ocasionar en la ciudad. A pesar de las protestas de Emma como que debía descansar y después de haber convencido de nuevo a Henry de que se quedara en el apartamento con Snow, David, Emma y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca que se encontraba a pocos minutos a pie.

Por fortuna, a parte de los destrozos materiales, nadie había sido herido, pero yo aún no estaba tranquila al no ver ninguna huella de Cora, de ella me esperaba lo peor.

«Deberíamos volver al apartamento y ver qué podemos hacer. Voy a llamar a los enanos para ver si pueden despejar la carretera»

Mientras que Emma y su padre se giraban para coger el camino hacia el piso, yo me quedé plantada ahí, sin poder borrar ese sentimiento de pánico que me invadía. Sentí una mano deslizarse en la mía y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Emma. Con esa simple mirada ella me comprendió y para tranquilizarme me abrazó durante unos segundos antes de arrastrarme en dirección a la casa. Pero antes de que pudiéramos alejarnos, una voz que reconocería entre todas nos detuvo en nuestro caminar.

**«Y bien Regina, ¿no dices buenos días a tu madre?»**

«Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?»

**«¿No tengo el derecho de venir a ver a mi hija? Después de todo hace 28 años que dejaste nuestro mundo»**

«Sí y no me puedo encontrar mejor. Y si no recuerdo mal mandé a Hook a arrancarte el corazón»

**«Sabes que si quieres que el trabajo salga bien, hay que hacerlo uno mismo. Y además, ¿cómo puede él robar algo que ni siquiera está en su lugar?»**

«¿Tú…ya no tienes tu corazón?»

**«No, Regina, porque te lo he dicho, el amor es una debilidad, pero parece que todavía no has aprendido la lección al ver cómo ese perrillo faldero de Salvadora te protege»**

«Déjala fuera de esto, esto es entre tú y yo»

«**Oh, así que protectora»**

«No te volveré a hacer la pregunta, Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?»

**«Vengo a buscar lo que siempre he querido, poder»**

«¿Y en eso en qué me concierne?»

**«En nada, pero no puedo dejar pasar de largo tu afrenta y tu fracaso y te acuerdas muy bien de lo se debe hacer cuando tú me desilusionas»**

«Debo ser castigada»

**«Exactamente Regina»**

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, mi madre desapareció en una nube de humo para reaparecer detrás de mí. Lo último que escuché antes de ser arrastrada lejos por la magia de Cora fue a Emma gritando mi nombre.

Cuando volvimos a aparecernos, yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo y las muñecas atadas con cadenas a ambas paredes de la estancia. Por el olor a mar y por la estancia completamente de madera, supuse que estábamos bajo el puente de un barco, y ya que nos habíamos encontrado con Hook en el Bosque Encantado, deduje que estaba a bordo del Jolly Rogers.

**«Bien, Regina, no me has dejado otra elección. Deberías haber aprendido que Mamá sabe lo que es mejor y por tu ingratitud y tu intento de matarme debes ser castigada. Creo que el castigo de antaño funcionará hoy en día también, pero vamos a sazonar las cosas. Te prometo que cuando el látigo se estrelle contra tu piel será como si un hierro candente te tocase»**

Tenía miedo aunque no me atrevía a confesármelo a mí misma, a mi madre siempre se le dio bien la tortura y sabía que lo que se avecinaba iba a hacerme sufrir a niveles sobrehumanos.

Cuando el primer golpe tocó mi piel, puede sentir que era totalmente diferente que en mi infancia, este vez además de la picada del látigo sobre mi piel, una enorme sensación de quemadura se hizo sentir como si encendiesen un fuego en el lugar en que el cuero me tocó. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor y escuché a Cora reírse, en ese momento me prometí que hiciera lo que hiciera para hacerme sufrir, no volvería a escuchar un grito salido de mi boca. No iba a mostrarme débil ante ella.

Iba a luchar porque esa vez tenía una familia que me esperaba.

**I can hold my breath**

Puedo retener mi aliento

**I can bite my tongue**

Puedo morderme la lengua

**I can stay awake for days**

Puedo permanecer despierto durante días

**If that's what you want**

Si es eso lo que quieres

**Be your number one**

Que sea tu número uno.

Retuve mi respiración y me mordí la lengua hasta sentir un gusto a hierro en mi boca conteneiendo un grito de dolor que yo sabía que ella deseaba escuchar sobre todas las cosas. Hice de todo para no perder el conocimiento, solo habían debido de pasar algunas horas, pero tenía la impresión de que habían pasado días. Y mi madre se aseguraba de mantenerme despierta. Cuando mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el látigo hendía de nuevo el aire antes de estrellarse contra la piel tostada y magullada de mi espalda, cubriéndola de un aura roja. Aunque pudiera contener mis gritos de agonía en el fondo de mi garganta, no podía retener que las perlas saladas se deslizaran por mis mejillas cuando con cada golpe mi piel se rasgaba un poco más profundamente.

Cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, vi tanto asco, tanta decepción e indiferencia.

«¿Por qué?»

**«¿De qué hablas Regina?»**

«¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué me infliges todo este sufrimiento? Ya me has hecho sufrir bastante. He hecho tanto por amor hacia ti. En el pasado hice todo lo que tú quisiste, solo para que me miraras, solo para que me amaras un poco, para hacerte sentir orgullosa, pero nunca era suficiente»

**I can fake a smile**

Puedo fingir una sonrisa

**I can forcé a laugh**

Puedo forzar una risa

**I can dance and play the part**

Puedo bailar e interpretar la comedia

If that's what you ask

**Si es eso lo que pides**

Give you all I am

**Que te dé todo lo que yo soy**

«Todos esos años a tu lado, aprendiendo tus lecciones. Yo interpretaba a la hija perfecta en público, espalda recta, falsa sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, obligándome a sonreír a los invitados. ¿A cuántos bailes me obligaste para llevar a cabo tus planes? Todo este tiempo interpretando la comedia, haciendo todo lo que tú me pedías. Te di todo lo que yo era»

**«¡Era por ti por lo que lo hacía, hija ingrata, para que te convirtieras en reina!»**

«¡Nunca quise nada de eso! ¡Nunca quise ser reina! ¡Todo lo que me hiciste sufrir fue por ti, no por mí!»

**I can do it**

Puedo hacerlo

**I can do it**

Puedo hacerlo

**I can do it**

Puedo hacerlo

**But I'm only human**

Pero solo soy humana

**And I bleed when I fall down**

Y sangro cuando me caigo

**I'm only human**

Solo soy humana

**And I crash and I break down**

Y me hundo y me rompo

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

Tú me pusiste en pie y después me caigo en pedazos

'**Cause I'ma only human**

Pues solo soy humana.

«Siempre me dije que yo era capaz de logarlo, de hacerte sentir orgullosa. Me decía que podía hacerlo, pero no era verdad. Solo soy humana con mis fuerzas y mis debilidades. Yo solo soy humana y no podía hacer todo lo que me pedías, era demasiado. Me caí, me herí, sangré intentando agradarte. Todos esos años bajo tus riendas, después con el Rey, eso me rompió, acabé por hundirme. Y nunca he podido borrar tus palabras de mi mente "nunca serás bastante fuerte, bastante buena para mí". Esos cuchillos que clavaste profundamente en mi corazón son mil veces peores que todas las torturas físicas que me infligiste. Me rompí en pedazos, habías ganado. Nunca pude luchar contra ti porque a pesar de todo te amo, sencillamente soy humana»

**I can turn it on**

Puedo encender eso

**Be a good machine**

Ser una buena maquina

**I can hold the weight of worlds**

Puedo soportar el peso de mundos

**Is that's what you need**

Si es eso lo que necesitas

**Be your everything**

Que sea tu todo

**I can do it**

Puedo hacerlo

**I can do it**

Puedo hacerlo

**I'll get through it**

Pasaré a través.

«Intenté tantas veces encender ese fuego en tu interior, aquel que te hiciera sentir amor, pero tú estabas vacía y fría, no tenías corazón. Seguía la menor de tus órdenes como un robot obedeciendo a su amo. Pensaba que podía soportar el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, ser aquello que tú necesitabas. Quería ser todo para ti. Pensaba poder hacerlo, pasar a través de todo»

**But I'm only human**

Pero sencillamente soy humana

**And I bledd when I fall down**

Y sangro cuando me caigo

**I'm only human**

Sencillamente soy humana

**And I crash and I break down**

Y me hundo y me rompo

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

Tú me pusiste en pie y después me caigo en pedazos

'**Cause I'm only human**

Pues sencillamente soy humana

«Pero solo soy humana y no puedo ser fuerte para estar a la altura de tu crueldad y tu sed de poder. Pero aunque caiga, aunque los golpes que me des me hagan sangrar, aunque me hunda o me rompa, recogeré cada pedazo de mi alma, ignoraré el dolor de mi corazón y tus palabras golpeando a muerte en mi cabeza. Me volveré a levantar, porque aunque solo sea humana, no voy a dejar de luchar. Voy a luchar esta vez, luchar por mí, por mi familia, por mi final feliz. Esta vez no me detendrás. Porque por una vez quiero ganar»

**I'm only human**

Sencillamente soy humana

**I'm only human**

Sencillamente soy humana

**Justo a Little human**

Solo una simple persona

**I can take so much**

Puedo soportar mucho

'**Till I've had enough**

Hasta que tenga suficiente

**Cause I'm only human**

Porque sencillamente soy humana

**And I bleed when I fall down**

Y sangro cuando me caigo

**I'm only human**

Sencillamente soy humana

**And I crash and I break down**

Y me hundo y me rompo

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

Tú me pusiste en pie y después caigo en pedazos

'**Cause I'm only human**

Pues sencillamente soy humana

«Soy humana, es verdad y esa es mi debilidad, pero puedo soportar muchas cosas. Nunca me rendiría, porque mientras mi corazón continúe luchando por aquellos a los que ama, siempre tendré la fuerza para luchar. Te prometo, Madre, que esta vez no me destruirás. Quieres jugar, juguemos»

A penas esas frases traspasaron la barrera de mis labios, el cuero golpeó de nuevo mi piel, el dolor lacerante quemando a través de todo mi cuerpo.

**«Muy bien Regina. Juguemos»**


	12. Chapter 12

I will always find you

**Emma POV**

La había perdido, había perdido una de las dos mejores cosas que me habían sucedido en la vida. Siempre había mantenido mis muros a mi alrededor para protegerme, siempre había pensado que aferrándome a alguien, saldría herida. Estaba lejos de imaginar que al perder a esa persona, al ser arrancada de mí, estaría tan herida.

Fui ingenua al pensar que dejando atrás el Bosque Encantado, también dejaríamos los problemas atrás. Y fui ingenua al pensar que por una vez todo sería sencillo. Nada lo era nunca, al menos no en mi vida. Todos los sentimientos que había hundido en lo más profundo desde mi llegada a Storybrooke me asaltaban en ese momento, me hundían como el oleaje y me costaba recobrar la respiración.

Regina era mi constante en ese mundo de locos, ella me mantenía en la realidad mientras estaba rodeada de cuentos de hadas. Ella impedía que me hundiera y ahora que ya no estaba a mi lado comenzaba a perderme en la oscuridad.

Tantas veces he traspasado la línea, los límites, sabía que un día sería castigada por mis malas elecciones, pero no de esta manera. Mi oportunidad a mi final feliz arrastrada lejos de mí, quebrado mi sueño de construir mi propio hogar.

Las horas pasaban, podía verlo en el reloj de la ciudad incluso a través de la lluvia, las horas desfilaban y con ellas mi miedo se acrecentaba.

No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada por más tiempo, erraba por el apartamento como una muerta viviente, solo un fantasma. La comida e incluso el chocolate caliente dejaba un gusto amargo en mi boca, cada expiración parecía quemar mis pulmones. Era como si el dolor estuviera royéndome mis entrañas. Me di cuenta de hasta qué punto era dependiente de Regina, no sabía cómo había pasado eso, había bajado la guardia, me había hecho adicta a ella.

Necesitaba encontrarla, pero, ¿dónde buscar? Cora había podido llevarla a cualquier sitio y yo no sabía todavía cómo había llegado a Storybrooke, Hook quizás la había ayudado. Hook…Era un pirata, forzosamente tenía que tener un barco y quizás de cierta manera hayan navegado hasta aquí. Era una idea loca, pero era la única pista de momento.

Cogí mi arma y de camino cogí mi chaqueta de cuero roja que Regina decía detestar. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, la voz de mi madre me paró.

«Emma, ¿a dónde vas?»

«Sigo una pista para encontrar a Regina»

«¡No querrás ir sola, es demasiado peligroso!»

«Oh, claro, porque ustedes me van a ayudar, ¡la odiáis!»

«¡Emma!»

«Lo siento, yo…solo necesito estar sola, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ten cuidado»

«Prometido»

Finalmente salí del apartamento sabiendo que Henry estaba a salvo con sus abuelos y tomé la dirección del puerto con la esperanza loca de encontrar a la mujer que amaba.

Hacía tanto frío fuera que ni siquiera mis guantes y mi chaqueta me protegían del viento y sentía el hielo infiltrarse en mi corazón.

_Voy a salvarte Regina, después de todo soy la Salvadora_

**My Savior, My Angel**

Mi Salvador, mi ángel

**My chance to start again**

Mi oportunidad de empezar de nuevo

**I feel my heart beat without fears**

Siento mi corazón latir sin ningún miedo

**Like there are many years**

Como hace muchos años

**POV general**

Su rostro estaba blanco como la muerte, sus labios pálidos mientras una débil respiración los traspasaba. El sudor corría por su frente y en su cuello se mezclaba con la sangre aún fresca que manaba de su espalda.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío y de dolor, sus pulmones ardían, sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas que tanto había derramado. Incluso después de haber sufrido la tortura durante horas, aún seguía luchando, la luz de sus ojos todavía no se había apagado. Cada vez que el látigo se abatía sobre ella, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, podía estar encerrada en sus sueños durante varios minutos antes que el dolor se hiciera demasiado intenso y la arrastrara a la realidad. Cora dejaba a menudo de golpearla cuando la morena acababa por perder el conocimiento, y ella acogía esos momentos de reposo con alegría, al menos en la inconsciencia podía soñar con su familia sin ser interrumpida. Pero la tregua era siempre corta y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo ella más se hundía en la angustia del dolor, la piel de su espalda se desmigajaba como sencilla masa bajo los asaltos repetidos. Y aunque no quería dar el placer a su madre, ya no lograba controlar su propio cuerpo. Era incapaz de contener los gritos que atravesaban su garganta, o de mantenerse en pie. La fiebre que se había apoderado de su frágil cuerpo la hacía delirar, creía estar viendo a Henry, después a Emma a su lado, pero en vez de tranquilizarla, eso la aterrorizaba, no quería que la vieran así ni que estuvieran cerca de su madre. Podía aceptar todo lo que su madre le estaba haciendo sufrir o incluso que la matara, pero no podría soportar que Cora le hiciera daño a aquellos que amaba.

Ellos eran su luz, sus ángeles que alejaban los malos sueños y el dolor del pasado. La oscuridad que en ese momento la rodeaba la aterrorizaba enormemente, pero ese amor que cobijaba en su corazón la consolaba. Eso era lo que le permitía mantener la esperanza y no perder la cabeza. Confiaba en Emma, ella vendría a arrancarla de las garras de su madre. Siempre venía, siempre la encontraba.

Ella era su Salvadora.

**So many troubles so many pain**

Tantos problemas, tanto dolor

**I lost my mind in the life game**

Perdí mi alma en el juego de la vida

**It took everythin but not you**

Me han quitado todo, pero no a ti

**You give me hope anew**

Tú me das esperanzas de nuevo.

**Emma POV**

Me detuve a recoger a Ruby de camino, quizás su olfato de lobo podría ser útil y admití que necesitaba refuerzos ante Cora. Sin embargo cuando llegamos al puerto, estaba vacío, a excepción de los habituales barcos de pesca. Estaba perdiendo, poco a poco, las esperanzas y ya no sabía qué hacer para encontrar a Regina. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara con Cora, más tiempo habría para que intentara destruirla. Estaba a punto de volver a subir al coche y correr a refugiarme en mi cama cuando Ruby me detuvo.

«Siento algo. Creo que es magia, pero no estoy segura. Viene del puente, allí abajo»

Con paso prudente nos dirigimos al sitio que Ruby indicaba, pero no había sino la mar, sin embargo ella insistía. Yo podía sentir un zumbido delante de mí, pero mis ojos no veían nada, no tenía nada que perder, avancé hasta el borde y tendí la mano, y en ese momento lo noté, la madera de un casco.

«Cora ha disimulado el barco con magia»

«¿Crees que es una buena idea que entremos solas? Sería mejor llamar a tus padres y a los enanos»

«No voy a esperar a que lleguen mientras Regina está ahí sufriendo. Voy a ir contigo o sin ti»

Con un poco de dificultad encontré finalmente el medio de subir a bordo y Ruby me siguió. Una vez en el barco, él era visible a nuestros ojos y con confianza me dirigí a las escaleras que daban al puente inferior desde el que podía oír voces.

Un enorme grito, por el cual reconocí la voz de Regina, me hizo acelerar el paso hasta una estancia al fondo del navío.

«Regina, deja de luchar contra mí, únete a mí y tendrás todo el poder que quieras»

«Nunca, madre, antes morir que ser como tú»

«Muy bien, no me dejas otra elección, veremos si dices lo mismo sin tu corazón»

«No creas que te lo voy a permitir Cora»

«Oh, la Salvadora nos honra con su presencia»

Pude ver la mirada de Regina dirigirse a mí y vi en ella una chispa de alegría.

La había encontrado.

**My Savior, My Angel**

Mi Salvador, mi ángel

**My chance to start again**

Mi oportunidad de empezar de nuevo

**I feel my heart beat without fears**

Siento mi corazón latir sin ningún miedo

**Like there are many years**

Como hace muchos años

**Regina POV**

¡Ella me había encontrado! Me iba a sacar de ahí, pronto el dolor habría acabado, pronto iba a abandonar sus tinieblas y volver a casa. Emma iba a devolverme mi libertad una vez más, iba a salvarme.

En ese instante, ninguna duda me invadió porque lo sabía, ella siempre me encontraría.

Pronto sería libre.

**I knew love and I knew hate**

He conocido el amor y he conocido el odio

**I was afraid that it's too late**

Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde

**That the darkness invades me completely**

De que las tinieblas me invadieran completamente

**But you make me feel free**

Pero tú me haces sentir libre

**Mi Savior, My Angel**

Mi Salvadora, mi Ángel

**My chance to start again**

Mi oportunidad de empezar de nuevo

**I feel my heart beat whitout fears**

Siento mi corazón latir sin ningún miedo

**Like there are many years**

Como hace algunos años

**My Savior**

Mi Salvadora

**My Princess in armor**

Mi Princesa en armadura

**My lovely**

Mi encantadora

**My family**

Mi familia


	13. Chapter 13

El fin de un reino

_**Another day, another time,**_

Otro día_, _otro tiempo

_**We ended by losing sight,**_

Hemos acabado por perdernos de vista_,_

_**Tell me what have you become ?**_

Dime en qué te has convertido

_**I still think about you sometimes,**_

Aún pienso en ti a veces_,_

_**I would have liked that evrything finish differently.**_

Me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera acabado diferentemente_._

_** Life has seperated us, **_

La vida nos ha separado_,_

_**But it's you who dug your own grave.**_

Pero eres tú quien has cavado tu propia tumba_._

_Escribiría tu nombre en cada pared a mi alcance,_

_Y voy a despertarme cada mañana a tu lado,_

_Porque eres tú, y solo tú,_

_Déjame besarte una vez más_

_Porque eres solamente tú_

_Siempre has sido solo tú_

**Emma POV**

Gracias a Regina que me había enseñado dos, tres cosas de magia, porque si no, ese combate habría estado perdido de antemano. Mientras la atención de Cora estaba centrada solo en mí, pude ver a Regina detrás de ella e hice un gesto de dolor ante las marcas sobre su piel ambarina. No podía imaginar lo que ella había vivido entre las manos de su madre y la rabia que incubaba en mí no hacía sino inflamarse cada vez más.

«Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho, te lo prometo Cora»

«Son solo palabras vacías, nunca podrás hacer nada contra mí, Salvadora»

Mi apelativo fue escupido por sus labios y una mueca de asco se pintó en su rostro, pero en ese momento me dio igual.

En el momento en que di un paso hacia las dos mujeres, Cora, con un gesto de su mano, me mando volando contra la pared antes de sujetarme a esta con ramas cuyas espinas se hundieron profundamente en mi piel. A pesar del dolor, no me detuve y continué hablando con Cora para distraerla, mientras intentaba concentrar mi magia pensando en la gente que amaba.

«No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, bruja»

«¿Y qué pretendes hacer para detenerme? Eres débil y patética, no estás a mi altura»

«Nunca has entendido Cora, el amor es fuerza. Y voy a tener que enseñarte esa lección por las malas»

Y tras esas palabras, me liberé del agarre mágico de la madre de Regina y la hice retroceder algunos pasos. Antes de que pudiera atacarme de nuevo, levanté una barrera mágica entre ella y yo.

_¡Mierda, Ruby, espero de verdad que lo encuentres pronto, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantarlo!  
_

* * *

_Solo hay una cosa que te pido_

_Quédate conmigo para siempre._

_Y aunque haya lágrimas e incluso sea complicado,_

_Por favor, no huyas, no quiero ver que te alejas._

_Pues eres solamente tú_

_Siempre has sido tú_

* * *

Pude ver que Regina luchaba contra sus propias cadenas, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer nada. Mi corazón se rompió al verla así, pero no podía distraerme de momento, pues Cora era todavía una amenaza.

Después de lanzar algunas bolas de fuego contra mi escudo, este desapareció en una nube de humo dorado y tuve el tiempo justo de enviar una onda de energía a la mujer que la bloqueó en el último minuto.

Aproveché la distracción para hacer aparecer una espada en mi mano derecha. No era una simple espada, era mágica e iba a actuar como un escudo deteniendo los hechizos.

La hoja era larga y afilada, un lado era blanco y el otro negro, la empuñadura estaba hecha de cuero negro entrelazado con hilos blancos. Sobre esta estaba grabado un cisne blanco con una corona negra.

La espada representaba la mezcla perfecta entre Regina y yo.

La Reina y su Caballero.

* * *

_Tocar tu piel, degustas el sabor de tus labios con los míos_

_Me ofrezco a ti, soy completamente tuya_

_Hazme soñar hasta el final de la noche,_

_Incluso cuando las estrellas dejen de brillar,_

_Y pasaré el resto de mi vida,_

_A tu lado, sosteniéndote, besándote. _

* * *

«¿Qué crees que puedes hacer contra mí con eso? No eres un caballero, un sencilla campesina que no sabe nada del manejo de una espada»

«En verdad soy una princesa y no una campesina y durante mi estadía en el Bosque Encantado aprendí algunas cosas»

No le di tiempo a responder lanzándome sobre ella, bloqueando sus movimientos con mi espada. Sus hechizos se duplicaron, pero yo me estaba acercando cada vez más a ella hasta solo estar a un paso.

No pude evitar que una bola de fuego me golpeara de lleno en el hombro y pude escuchar a Regina gritando mi nombre. A pesar del dolor mantuve mi atención en Cora, que empezaba a mostrar señales de cansancio.

Aproveché una calma entre dos hechizos para lanzarme de nuevo sobre ella y atravesar su abdomen con mi espada. Con mi magia, le paralicé de la cabeza a los pies para que no pudiera responder. No me creía capaz de una cosa así, pero mi magia había actuado hasta el momento por instinto.

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre y todo lo que vi en sus ojos fueron tinieblas.

«No puedes matarme, no así al menos. No mientras mi corazón no esté en mi pecho»

«Me subestimas demasiado Cora, es lo que causará tu perdición»

«Pequeña idiota, voy a destruirte. Yo…»

«¡Emma, lo tengo!»

Ruby llegaba a mis espaldas gritando

_¡Gracias Dios mío!_

Allí, en su mano se encontraba un órgano negro como el carbón, apenas latiendo.

El corazón de Cora.

Cuando Ruby me lo dio, y con Cora impotente aún atrapada por mi magia, una inmensa sonrisa estiró mis labios.

Sin ninguna suavidad, devolví el corazón a su lugar, en su pecho, provocándole un jadeo de dolor, que me hizo sonreír aún más. Mi espada aún hundida hasta la empuñadura en su abdomen, me giré hacia Regina, clavando mi mirada en la suya para transmitirle todo mi amor y hacerla sentir segura.

«Eres tú quien decide Gina»

«Hazlo»

Ella no vaciló un segundo, pero aun así pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Asentí y dándome la vuelta hacia Cora, con un ligero movimiento retiré mi espada de su vientre para hundirla en su corazón.

«Adiós Cora»

Con un último suspiro, esta se derrumbó en el suelo sin vida, pero yo ya no me preocupaba de ella, había echado a correr hacia Regina.

La Reina de Corazones estaba muerta, pero la de mi corazón estaba aún con vida.

* * *

_Pues eres solamente tú_

_Siempre has sido tú._

_Bésame hasta que olvide quién soy,_

_Hasta que olvide todo lo que no funciona en nuestras vidas._

* * *

En ese momento todo lo que deseaba era poder quedarme así para la eternidad, estrechándola en mis brazos, sin dejarla marcharse jamás. Ella era mía. Su cabeza reposando en mi pecho escuchando mi corazón latir con fuerza. Sentí su respiración acariciar mi piel y sus cabellos hacerme cosquillas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con fuerza así como los míos rodearon su espalda manteniéndola lo más cerca posible a mí. Mis labios rozaron su cabeza en un casi imperceptible beso.

Ella estaba a mi lado, era como una evidencia, y yo no quería que eso llegara su fin, tenía tanta necesidad de ella. Teníamos tanta necesidad la una de la otra, nos salvábamos la una a la otra.

De ninguna manera la iba a dejar partir, ni ahora ni nunca porque ella era mi final feliz, mi familia, mi todo.

Y en ese momento, cuando las primeras estrellas iluminaban el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas y nuestro hijo se precipitaba sobre nosotras, supe que a pesar de todas las tormentas y tempestades que atravesemos, permaneceremos unidas.

La Evil Queen y la Salvadora.

La Luz y la Oscuridad.

_Porque todo lo que quiero eres tú,_

_Mi luz en lo profundo de mi oscuridad._

**FIN**


End file.
